El Poder de los Chismes
by Ra1m4 Ev4N5
Summary: TezuRyo En su defensa Tezuka, podría decirse que había tenido un momento de panico al final de un día muy estresante. Ahora todos piensan que él y Ryoma están saliendo. TRADUCCIÓN. Escrito por Sinnatious. Capitulo 6!
1. Una Mentira Blanca

El Poder de los Chismes

Por Sinnatious

N.T: Bueno hola a todos sólo quiero decir que me molesta mucho que casi no haya fics de estos dos aquí así que me decidí a traducir uno del los buenos que hay en inglés, hasta la fecha es el que más me ha gustado, y también el que más sentido tiene. Ah y sobre el uso de la palabra Buchou, no lo pienso cambiar, me gusta cómo suena y Sinnatious la dejó así también. Habiendo dicho eso lean!

Capitulo 1: Una Mentira Blanca

En su defensa, Tezuka podría decir que había sido un día muy estresante. El joven tenista estrella había pasado su mañana entera en entrevistas y conferencias de prensa, por lo cual no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, aún a pesar de haber tenido que jugar en un exhaustivo torneo final poco antes; la cuerda de una de sus raquetas favoritas se había roto durante su entrenamiento matutino y se le había acabado su mezcla favorita de té. Después en el almuerzo había aparecido esta fan que simplemente decidió no dejarlo solo, a pesar del inmenso deseo que tenía de comer tranquilamente con él como único compañero antes de tener que regresar al hotel para encontrarse con sus amigos.

La admiradora en cuestión, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su posición de no dejarlo inclusive cuando ya se hallaban pasando al lobby del hotel. Buscó expandir su mente para encontrar ideas de cómo poder deshacerse de ella lo más educadamente posible aun cuando continuaba ignorando sus peticiones silenciosas.

"Yukina," trató pacientemente. "Ha sido muy agradable tener tu compañía, pero estoy planeando encontrarme con alguien hoy. ¿Estás segura que no preferirías visitar a algún otro de tus amigos en este bello domingo? "

Tal vez y estuviera siendo demasiado amable después de todo.

"Claro que no, Kunimitsu," canturreó. "Kaori viajó fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana y ¡me dejó sin nada que hacer! Además, me hizo prometer que te haría compañía cada vez que estuvieras en Kyoto y ella no. Se siente muy mal al respecto ¿sabes? Y, a mí me encantaría conocer más de tus amigos, ya que nunca hablas de ti."

Lo cual era exactamente lo que hacía esta situación peor de lo que ya era. Usualmente cuando sus fangirls comenzaban a invadir su espacio personal podía, de forma cortante además, excusarse y no tenía que preocuparse demasiado sobre las posibles ramificaciones que sus acciones causarían. Yukina por otro lado, era una amiga de una prima que iba en la preparatoria a la que no había visto mucho hasta que comenzó a andar en el circuito profesional, pero que de repente, después de esto, comenzó a asumir todas sus funciones familiares y le había dado por visitarlo todo el tiempo. Su prima no era ningún problema, pero sucedía que a menudo ella incluía a su amiga como si también fuera parte de la familia; no había ninguna duda en el por qué de la insistencia de Yukina.

Lo que era peor es que ni siquiera parecía lo más remotamente interesada en el tenis. Añadiendo sal a la herida.

"Buchou," llamó una voz familiar proveniente de algún lugar a su derecha.

"Echizen," saludó, esperando que su alivio al ver al otro jugador de tenis no fuera tan obvio. El muchacho bajito de 19 años que usaba gorra blanca se acercó hacia ellos parsimoniosamente dándole una mirada irrisoria a la chica que trataba de colgársele del brazo al muchacho de 21 años, como si fuera algo que estuviera acostumbrada a hacer.

"Ah, ¿Echizen Ryoma, pero qué no eres tu el más grande rival de Kunimitsu?" Preguntó con mediano interés. Tezuka vio al chico alzar sus cejas especulativamente debido al uso de su primer nombre, dirigiéndole al mayor una mirada de soslayo. Tezuka sólo meneó su cabeza imperceptiblemente. Había tratado de evitar el uso de un lenguaje tan familiar, pero la chica era difícil. Con toda certeza, esto estaba afectando seriamente sus nervios, especialmente por el nivel de cansancio que tenía.

"Supongo que podrías decir eso," respondió sin darle importancia y continuó. "Llegas temprano, Buchou. Los otros no llegarán hasta dentro de unos minutos."

Había optado por venir temprano con la esperanza de deshacerse del acompañante que traía, pero aparentemente había terminado siendo una tarea descabellada. "Así que, ¿quien más pudo venir? Vi a Inui en la tribunas ayer pero no alcancé a ver a nadie más."

"No vendrán todos. Además de Inui están…" Comenzó a decir Echizen antes de ser interrumpido con los chillidos emocionados de la chica pegada a su brazo.

"Oh, ¿Quieres decir que Echizen es uno de tus amigos?"

"Si," respondió exasperado. ¿No era obvio acaso? Por lo que suponía ser una fan _devota_ suya, aparentemente sabía muy poco. Las revistas habían hecho de todo un gran lío, más sobre el hecho de que Echizen y él habían estado en el mismo equipo de tenis en el pasado.

"Mmm," dijo meditabunda para después voltear a verlo. "Ne, Kunimitsu. ¿Yo te gusto verdad?"

"¿Qué?" La pregunta lo atrapó desapercibido. ¿De dónde sacó ESO? No había ninguna respuesta honesta que no terminara por ofenderla. "Eh, eres muy buena amiga de mi prima, ciertamente. Y fue muy considerado de tu parte el hacerme compañía hoy en su lugar," dijo esquivo, desviando la dirección de donde él suponía que estaba yéndose el tema.

"Mmm, entonces ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?" Preguntó con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Bueno, había esperado que la pequeña semilla de sospecha que tenía tuviera tiempo de crecer hasta formar raíces antes de que su corazonada terminara por probarse pero; a dónde se fue la sutileza.

Algo dentro de Tezuka estalló. Había sido un día muy largo y a pesar de todos los intentos que hizo para mostrarse amable con ella, resultó esta ser una fan de la que no había podido deshacerse. Así que hizo algo que raramente se lo veía hacer.

Tezuka Kunimitsu entró en pánico.

Era tonto. El simplemente NO sentía pánico. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Y aún así, he lo aquí.

Sin siquiera estar completamente al tanto de lo que hacía, frenéticamente agarró a la persona que más cerca suyo estaba y balbuceó. "Lo siento, pero como puedes ver ya me encuentro en una relación."

Aún antes de que sus palabras dejaran su boca, sabía que habían sido ridículas. Nadie creería la mentira descarada que estuviera a punto de decir.

Eso fue hasta que recordó que quien había tenido más cerca de él en ese momento era Ryoma, y palideció. Originalmente dentro de su cabeza, había tenido la intención de tomar a la chica más cercana, pero cuando había puesto más atención en el brazo que estaba agarrando, resultó pertenecer a Echizen, quien de hecho era la persona que se encontraba más cerca a él de momento. En un lapso de desorientación, por la periferia de sus ojos había confundido la forma pequeña y delgada de Echizen por el de una mujer, aunque no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta –Echizen aún era bastante especial cuando hablaban de su estatura, cosa que Inui con dietas estrictas había parcialmente logrado arreglar. Y aunque ya no era increíblemente tan pequeño a comparación de ellos como la primera vez que lo habían visto, el joven profesional aún era el más bajo del antiguo equipo de los Regulares de Seigaku.

Estaba condenado de todas formas. Ahora, ya era suicidio, sin mencionar extremadamente grosero el admitir abiertamente haber confundido a Ryoma por una mujer, aun si esto se había debido a la pobre visión periférica que tenía mientras usaba gafas, e igualmente arriesgado era el enfrentarse a la chica en frente de él sin algún tipo de escudo para defenderse de sus avances, así que por qué no seguir la corriente.

"Si, eh… Echi- Ryoma y yo… estamos bastante prendados. Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos."

Tezuka de pronto se sintió extremadamente agradecido por la casi permanente inexpresividad de Echizen y su talento para esconder sus reacciones. La única señal de sorpresa que se pudo notar cuando el antiguo capitán lo había acercado hacía si había sido el abrir sus ojos un poco más de la cuenta y el que sus músculos se tensaran cuando Tezuka había hecho su declaración. Rezó por que el joven tenista no se ofendiera y le siguiera el juego.

"Che. Me debes un partido. Cuando yo quiera." Masculló Ryoma en voz baja después de un largo silencio, forzando una breve y tirante sonrisa en su rostro para el beneficio de la chica enfrente de ellos.

Tezuka pensó que se desmayaría del lo aliviado que estaba. "Bien," susurró como respuesta.

"Y Ponta"

Sólo asintió, estando agradecido de que al menos el muchacho no lo matara, o peor, revelara su mentira.

Había sido algo remoto –algo que no esperaba que funcionara. El joven profesional se sorprendió cuando lo único que hizo ella fue parpadear y mover sus labios de manera que formaran una 'o', para después formar una radiante sonrisa. "¡Kunimitsu! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? En serio lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo coqueteándole así," agregó, dirigiéndose a Echizen, quien gracias a Dios permaneció en silencio. "¡Felicidades! Estoy segura de que los dos serán muy felices juntos. Ah, ¡ahora todo tiene sentido!"

¿Qué? Tezuka la miró tontamente mientras continuaba con su pequeño monólogo de especulaciones, disculpas y buenos deseos. ¿En serio había sido tan fácil? ¿Simplemente se iba a dar por vencida así, sólo así, y todo lo que había tomado era una pequeña y extravagante mentira? ¿Sin lágrimas, chillidos o escandalosas declaraciones de amor?

"Sí, bueno, se supone que nos encontremos con unos amigos, así que realmente no podemos quedarnos a hablar," comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpió con una risilla tonta.

"No te preocupes Kunimitsu, ya me iba de todas formas. Cuida bien de Echizen, ¿me oyes? Y no te preocupes no le diré nada a tus padres hasta que estés listo para salir del closet." Con un guiño, una despedida despreocupada y una sonrisa deslumbrante, caminó dando brinquitos hasta la entrada del hotel. Aparentemente, sí iba a ser así de simple.

"¿Eeeeehhh? ¿Es oficial? ¡¿Ochibi y Tezuka están saliendo?" Una voz familiar exclamó desde atrás mientras ella desaparecía de su vista. "¡Ya era hora!"

El corazón de Tezuka se le fue hasta el fondo de su estómago. ¿Hace cuanto habían llegado? Genial, ahora iba a tener que soportar toda clase de bromas molestas por parte de sus ex compañeros de equipo acerca de este pequeño dilema. Apresuradamente quitó su brazo del hombro de Echizen. El chico tenía todavía que decir algo o cambiar al menos apropiadamente su expresión.

"Por supuesto que no Eiji," regañándolo, esperando que al hacer completamente a un lado el asunto le ahorrara algo de ridículo. "Y esa no es la manera adecuada de saludar a alguien a quien no has visto en meses."

Junto con su viejo compañero pelirrojo se encontraba su compañero de dobles Oishi, el aún acumulador de datos Inui, y un Kawamura que lucía algo apenado. Fuji, Momoshiro, y Kaido debieron haber tenido sus propios asuntos para no haber podido venir al torneo, aun si por una vez había quedado relativamente cerca. Bueno, cerca para ellos. Ni Ryoma ni Tezuka pasaban mucho tiempo ya en Japón, pasando la mayoría del año en ir de aquí para allá a las diferentes locaciones de torneos a los que asistían.

"¡Pero si son buenas noticias! Ustedes lo oyeron también ¿No, chicos? ¡Ochibi y Tezuka por fin!" El chico hiperactivo anunció con una amplia sonrisa.

"Muy gracioso. No estamos saliendo. Eso fue sólo para deshacernos de una admiradora," Tezuka explicó, y luego frunció el ceño. "Y ¿qué quisiste decir con 'por fin'?"

"La probabilidad de que esto ocurriera era de 82, pero esto es mucho más pronto que mis estimaciones previas. Buena información," murmuró Inui, abriendo su cuaderno de notas.

"Buchou dice la verdad," Oyéndose por fin la voz de Echizen.

Oishi les dio a los dos sonrisas comprensivas, "No tienen por qué ser tímidos, enserio. Entiendo que les guste su privacidad, pero todos somos amigos aquí."

"Eh, si. Felicidades," diciendo Taka tímidamente, aunque también estaba sonriendo.

Echizen le lanzó una mirada exasperada, sin embargo Tezuka no sabía qué hacer honestamente. Estaba desconcertado. No es como si él fuera regularmente el centro de sus bromas.

"¡Fiu, Fiu!" Llamó Eiji.

"Eiji, veinte vueltas," respondió automáticamente.

"¡¿QUÉ? ¡Pero si ya no estamos en la escuela, Tezuka!"

"Sólo está bromeando, Eiji." Aseguró Oishi.

"¿Tezuka bromeando? ¡No lo creo!"

"Tezuka de hecho sí tiene sentido del humor, sólo que es excepcionalmente seco," interrumpió Inui. "Felicitaciones también por tu victoria ayer, Echizen. Lamento no haber podido dar te las después de la partida."

"Che. Los lentes de contacto de Buchou le estaban dando problemas al final del partido." Esta concesión sería probablemente lo más cercano que estaría el joven tenista de entender sobre humildad.

"El viento les arrojó polvo, pero fui capaz de limpiarlos apropiadamente cuando nos cambiamos de cancha," señaló el mayor. "Ganaste el desempate limpiamente."

Echizen acomodó su gorra de modo que cubriera sus ojos –después de tantos años, aún la usaba- no había duda del por qué el reciente ofrecimiento de patrocinio de la marca Fila. (spurring) Agregó Inui. "Ciertamente hizo el torneo mucho más interesante. Han pasado cinco años desde que un jugador del top 20 vino a este torneo, y esta vez recibió a dos. Aun mejor, terminaron en lados opuestos de la grafica así que acabaron por enfrentarse hasta la final"

"La mayoría toma un breve descanso después de cada una de las finales del Grandslam," señaló Tezuka.

"Pero no ustedes, ¿eh?" Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa perversa.

"¡Eiji!," le reprendió Oishi.

Tezuka pasó por alto la broma, esperando que si ignoraba las atroces especulaciones de sus amigos se olvidarían de aquella tonta actuación con Ryoma y no tratarían de molestarlo de nuevo al respecto. "No podemos permitirnos el ser descuidados. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo están saliendo sus propias preparaciones para el torneo?" Oishi y Eiji entrarían a su primer torneo internacional en Estados Unidos en el transcurso de unas cuantas semanas –efectivamente era su debut al tenis profesional en la categoría de dobles. El equipo entero de Ex Regulares de Seigaku estaba planeando viajar a ver el torneo para celebrar el acontecimiento. Inclusive Kawamura tenía pensado darse un tiempo lejos de su restaurante de sushi para ir, viendo que todos los demás se las habían arreglado para encontrar el tiempo en sus ocupados horarios.

"Oh, está yendo bien, pero podemos discutir eso en cuanto lleguemos a Kawamura Sushi," sugirió Oishi.

Echizen parpadeó. "¿Kawamura Sushi? Pero estamos en Kyoto."

Eiji codeó al chef juguetonamente. "¡Esas son las otras buenas noticias! ¡Taka abrió una franquicia! Está saliéndose de debajo del ala protectora de su padre."

Esa era una sorpresa agradable. "Son maravillosas noticias, Takashi. Felicidades," Ofreció Tezuka, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su viejo compañero de clase.

Taka, típicamente, lucía apenado. "Ya estaba listo. No creo que aprendiera más si continuara dependiendo de mi padre. Quiero hacerlo por mí mismo."

"Sip, ¡y acaba de abrir también! ¡Así que tendremos la oportunidad de estar entre sus primeros clientes! ¡Hasta trajo una van para transportarnos a todos allí! ¡Así que vayamos, nya!" Declaró Eiji, saltando emocionado con un pie y luego otro. Para los años que habían transcurrido, el acróbata no parecía haber cambiado para nada.

"Ah, me estacioné unas cuadras más para allá, así que tendremos que caminar. ¿Nos vamos?" Sugirió el modesto chef.

"Ahora sería el tiempo apropiado para irnos si queremos evadir el trafico de media tarde," concedió Inui.

Con eso, se dirigieron hacia la calle, con Eiji prácticamente saltando en círculos alrededor de Oishi y Taka mientras caminaban, Inui a la cabeza mostrando el camino inclusive al mismo tiempo que escribía en su cuaderno. Tezuka permitió el rezagarse hasta el final del grupo, donde Ryoma arrastraba los pies.

"Je. Es muy raro el verte abrumado de esa forma, Buchou," Comentó Echizen con una pequeña sonrisa malvada tan pronto como se atrasaron lo suficiente para estar fuera del rango auditivo de los demás.

"Era una amiga de la familia," Repuso Tezuka cansado. "me temo que mis tácticas de siempre para lidiar con admiradoras recelosas no hubieran funcionado sin terminar causando un gran lío de problemas."

"¿Y este no es un gran lío de problemas? Nunca le veremos el fin a esto."

"No estaba consciente de que los otros habían llegado mientras hablábamos," explicó fatigado, hizo una pausa y agregó, "lamento mucho el haberte puesto en ste estado de inconveniencia. Como que entré en pánico. Gracias por haber seguido la corriente."

Ryoma se encogió de hombros. "He tratado de sacarles la misma carta cuando me arrinconan las fangirls. Pero por alguna razón nunca me creyeron." Su sonrisa creció. "Aun así me debes un juego. Y un Ponta."

"Cuando tú quieras."

Tezuka pensó que eso había sido el fin de todo el asuntito, convencido de que sus amigos lo olvidarían ahora que era obvio que no había nada más ocurriendo por debajo y que la situación había ocurrido tal y como la había relatado. Probablemente se reirían más a sus expensas, pero se les iría de la cabeza en cuanto algo más gracioso ocurriera.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo equivocado que estaba.


	2. Así es como se inician los rumores

Capitulo 2: Así es como se inician los rumores.

Kawamura Sushi Kyoto lucía bastante parecido al restaurante con el que ellos estaban familiarizados, como si simplemente lo que hubiera pasado era que alguien lo hubiera girado 90 grados, le hubiera agregado una puerta, y cambiado algunas decoraciones. Parecía que Taka si lo estaba tratando como una franquicia. Tezuka le dio la bienvenida a la familiaridad, mientras ansiaba por probar algo del buen sushi de su viejo amigo. La comida era algo que apreciaba en sus cada vez más raras visitas a su país de origen. Entusiasmados se reunieron alrededor de una mesa reservada mientras Kawamura abría la tienda.

"Quería reservar el lugar sólo para ustedes chicos," se disculpó, "Pero ya que viene la quincena, decidí que debería tener abierto el lugar lo más posible."

"¿Estás seguro que es bueno que te tomaras un tiempo libre poco después de la inauguración?" Preguntó Oishi preocupado.

Taka hizo un ademán despreocupado. "De hecho creo que es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Este mes únicamente me lo he pasado preparando la tienda y acostumbrándome a manejarla yo sólo. Necesitaré un descanso después de eso, para que cuando regrese pueda empezar a trabajar del modo correcto. Además no me perdería su debut internacional por nada del mundo."

"¡Así es, Taka TIENE que venir, nya!" Anunció Eiji. "¡Todos los demás van a ir; va a ser una gran reunión!"

"Sí, sería la primera vez que seríamos capaces de juntar a todos en el mismo lugar al menos en un tiempo," Reflexionó Oishi.

"19 meses," repuso Inui, ajustándose sus anteojos. "Hemos podido reunir a la mayoría del antiguo equipo una cantidad de veces, pero faltando Tezuka y Ryoma la mayoría de las veces, o bien Fuji y yo. Kaido también ha sido particularmente difícil de encontrar últimamente."

¿Había pasado tanto tiempo ya? Supuso que sí. Tezuka no había sido capaz de ver a Kawamura ni a Kaido desde hace bastante tiempo ahora que lo pensaba, aunque si había podido ponerse al corriente con sus ex compañeros de forma individual cada vez que se hallaba en el país. Y hasta donde sabía cada vez que Echizen se encontraba en Japón terminaba visitando a Momoshiro y a Kikumaru, pero a nadie más, aunque cuando pensaba al respecto estaba bastante seguro de recordar al joven tenista diciéndole sobre haber visto a la 'Serpiente' unas cuantas veces también.

Sería bueno tener a todos lo del equipo reunidos otra vez. Todos tenían un círculo de amigos al que recordaban con cariño de sus viejos días de escuela, y para Tezuka ese círculo era el de los regulares a los que había guiado a las Nacionales. El tenis siempre había sido su mundo entero, e incluso ahora, ignoraría cualquier invitación a eventos sociales de parte de los otros jugadores profesionales prefiriendo mantener esas viejas amistades. Al menos ahora que Oishi y Kikumaru entraran al ranking profesional sería probable que pudiera verlos más a menudo.

La charla se disolvió en la típica conversación para ponerse al tanto de los demás, con Kawamura desapareciendo después de unos minutos en la cocina. Después de 20 minutos, sin embargo, cuando Inui hubo acabado de llenarlos de detalles sobre el torneo, el acumulador de datos volteo a ver a los 2 tenistas profesionales y les preguntó, "Así que, ¿estarían dispuestos a aclararme más detalles sobre su relación? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ¿Quién se confesó primero? ¿Cuáles son sus planes a futuro? ¿Qué tan serios son?"

Tezuka se turbó por un momento, habiéndose olvidado por un momento de su metida de pata de la mañana entre tantos otros acontecimientos.

"Ya les expliqué que eso había sido simplemente una pericia para disuadir a una fan entusiasta. Ríanse si es necesario pero estoy seguro que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo."

La pareja de dobles le lanzó una sonrisa taimada."Así que no estás listo para salir del closet, ¿eh? ¿Y qué hay de ti Ochibi?" preguntó el pelirrojo adulándolo.

"Buchou me debe un partido y un Ponta," fue la extraña respuesta que obtuvo.

"Ah, ya entiendo deben estar algo apenados de que nos enteráramos de esa forma," concedió Oishi. "No tienen por qué hablar de ello si los hace sentir incómodos. Simplemente sentimos mucha curiosidad. Pero no se preocupen todos estamos felices por ustedes."

Tezuka podía sentir como el estrés que se había estado juntando anteriormente regresaba a la superficie en una especie de presión invisible en la parte trasera de su cabeza. "En serio Oishi, No les mentiría a ninguno de ustedes sobre un asunto de ese tipo." Nunca espero que el más antiguo de sus amigos se fuera a meter en la broma también.

"¡No puedo creer que ya hayan enganchado a Ochibi! ¡Creció tan rápido!" Observó Eiji con una sonrisa simplona.

"Kikumaru," dijo Tezuka molesto, cuando parecía que el muchacho estaba comenzando a asfixiarse.

El acróbata prácticamente dejó caer al chico, con una mirada que indicaba que parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo obvio. Tezuka ya no quería ni saber que significaba en ese momento.

"¡Ay, tengo que decirle a Fuji!"Chilló Eiji, corriendo inmediatamente por su mochila. "¡Va a estar tan entusiasmado!"

"Ya hice yo los honores, Kikumaru," reportó Inui. "Se arrepiente de no haber estado aquí para presenciar la revelación el mismo."

Magnífico, así que lo habían convertido en su chiste privado. Bueno, supuso que nunca les había proporcionado a sus amigos el material necesario para burlarse de él así que podría tratar de soportarlo para variar. Podía hacerse cargo de su error. En su mayoría estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable por acarrear a Echizen dentro del asunto también.

Algo acerca de todo esto, sin embargo, seguía atormentando el fondo de sus pensamientos. Era difícil de definirlo, pero Tezuka sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto.

Entonces, Takashi llegó con la comida, afortunadamente distrayendo a sus amigos antes de que comenzaran a hablarle a todo los que conocían para esparcir el vergonzoso acontecimiento. Por un par de minutos un agradable silencio reinó en la mesa, salvo por unos cuantos halagos a la cocina del chef. Kawamura enserio había logrado mejorar desde que los días en los que probaba sus habilidades con ellos.

Mas a la mitad de su segunda ración, notó a unas chicas en la entrada, espiando el lugar. Sus ojos se ensancharon y casi se atragantó. ¡Más fans no!

Después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta que una de ellas no lo estaba señalando a él si no a al chico sentado junto a él. Oh. Fans de Echizen. Eso era un alivio. Después del día que había tenido, no pensaba que podría soportar otro round. Enserio apreciaba a sus admiradoras, y siempre trataba de ser amable… pero no después de haber tenido un día tan largo. Y especialmente no cuando trataban de conseguir una cita con él al azar. Algo sobre conseguir algo de fama parecía obstruir el razonamiento de una pequeña sección de la población. Esa era la única cosa buena de viajar tanto –menos gento los reconocía fuera de su país de origen.

El par de chicas se acercaron apresuradas, riéndose entre ellas. Tezuka codeó sutilmente a su compañero para advertirle de su proximidad. Echizen simplemente suspiró antes de voltearse , como si ya supiera lo que le estaba esperando.

"Echizen Ryoma, ¿verdad?" preguntó la más alta de las dos. Parecían ser estudiantes de primero de preparatoria.

"No," respondió apaciblemente. "Creo que lo vi salir por la puerta trasera."

Se rieron escandalosamente por eso, antes de que la otra comenzara a parlotear, "¡Es un gran placer conocerte! ¡Soy tu más grande admiradora! ¡He visto todos tus partidos desde que te volviste profesional!"

El muchacho no contestó. Parecía como si ni siquiera fuera necesario que lo hiciera, mientras, ella seguía hablando, "conseguí asientos al frente para la final de ayer, ¡fue un juego tremendo! ¡Felicidades por tu victoria! ¡Ese último drop shot como último punto fue sorprendente!"

Su amiga asintió vigorosamente. "¡Estuvo tan cerca, me mantuvo pegada a mi asiento todo el tiempo!"

Comenzaron a amontonarse mientras seguían irradiando adulación hacia el muchacho desinteresado cuando Eiji se incorporó alejándose de su comida, sonriéndoles ampliamente a las dos admiradoras. "¡Hoi, no se acerquen tanto! ¡Él y Tezuka son pareja ahora! ¡Está fuera de su alcance chicas!"

Tezuka resistió las ganas de gruñir y cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

"¿Eh, Tezuka?" Le echaron un vistazo a la mesa y luego lo miraron con más atención, dándose cuenta de quién era después de un largo momento. "Oh Tezuka Kunimitsu también! Lo sentimos mucho no te reconocimos, ¡te ves tan distinto usando anteojos!"

"No se preocupen," contestó, aunque secretamente había esperado que sus gafas hubieran sido lo suficientemente buenas para ocultar su identidad.

Pasaron un largo rato mirándolos primero a él y luego a Ryoma antes de sonrojarse violentamente. La muchacha de más baja estatura hizo una gran reverencia y balbuceo "¡Lo sentimos, no quisimos interrumpirlos! ¿Podríamos sólo pedirles sus autógrafos, por favor?"

"Che, está bien," condescendió Echizen, arrebatándoles el bolígrafo de sus manos a las anhelantes admiradoras y garabateando su nombre sobre la pelota ofrecida. Qué hacían cargando pelotas de tenis era lo que todos se preguntaban. Al menos este par parecían vagamente interesadas en el tenis.

"Eh, podrías tu también…," preguntó tímidamente sosteniendo la misma pelota de tenis. Tezuka hizo amán de escribir, pero ella lo detuvo. "No. Justo ahí," insistió, señalando el espacio directamente arriba de la desordenada firma de Echizen. Cuidadosamente hizo su propia firma y les regreso la pelota y la pluma.

"¡Muchas gracias!," dijeron a coro. "¡Y felicidades!" Saliendo del restaurante mientras reían tontamente.

"Pudieron haber ordenado algo al menos," Comento Taka de buena manera. Aún cuando estaba abierto, el restaurante continuaba vacío aparte de ellos –un par de empresarios habían ido y venido mientras ellos estaban allí, pero eso fue todo.

"Kikumaru," dijo Tezuka indignado, "¿Era eso realmente necesario?" Eso había sido llevar la broma demasiado lejos. ¿Que sus amigos no entendían que Echizen y él eran prácticamente famosos ahora? ¡A este paso terminaría por convertirse en un rumor fuera de control!

"¿Que si era necesario qué? No quería que te pusieras celoso," lo molestó el jugador de dobles con un guiño del ojo.

"Las fans de Tezuka parecen ser incapaces de reconocerlo mientras usa anteojos. Qué interesante," Murmuró Inui, abriendo su libreta para hacer una breve anotación.

"Bueno, técnicamente eran fans de Echizen," dijo Oishi apresuradamente, como si fuera capaz de sentir la creciente irritación de su amigo.

"¿A quién le importa? Ya se fueron," anunció Echizen tomando otra pieza de sushi. "Tu idea enserio funciona Buchou. Usualmente me acosarían hasta que me fuera."

Tezuka no tenia respuesta para eso. Afortunadamente, una familia de cuatro entró al restaurante, provocando que Taka tuviera que dejar la mesa logrando temporalmente distraer al grupo.

Cuando una hombre de negocios y una pareja llegaron un momento después, Tezuka se levantó para irse. "He tenido un día muy largo, y Kawamura enserio debería concentrarse en atender a sus clientes. Es hora de mi partida. Fue grato verlos a todos de nuevo."

"Mmm, si, Eiji y yo deberíamos irnos pronto también si queremos tomar el tren a tiempo," observó Oishi, parándose junto con él, sugiriéndole al grupo que hiciera lo mismo. "Ah, ¿Inui y Echizen también?"

"Me quedo en el mismo hotel que Buchou. Podemos compartir la tarifa del taxi." Explicó distraído.

"Y, tiene poco sentido que yo me quede si todos los demás se van. Tezuka tiene razón; deberíamos dejar trabajar a Kawamura," Añadió Inui.

"Mou, pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto," se quejó Eiji, pero de igual modo se colgó del brazo de Oishi. "¡Nos vamos Taka!"

"¿Eh?" volteó a verlos el chef. "¿Ya se van?"

"Es mejor que no te sigamos distrayendo más. Gracias por tu hospitalidad," dijo Tezuka. "La comida estuvo deliciosa. Estoy seguro que Kawamura Sushi Kyoto será un gran éxito."

"Oh, gracias. Bien, supongo que de todas formas los veré dentro de dos semanas, ¿eh? Ah, pero si yo los traje hasta acá…"

"Tomaremos un taxi, no te preocupes," interrumpió el tenista.

"¡Nos vemos Taka!" llamó Eiji mientras brincaba a la salida del restaurante, arrastrando a su compañero de dobles con él. Inui y Echizen asintieron y salieron también.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas despedidas afuera, y Tezuka le hizo parada a un taxi. "Lamento mucho lo de hoy," pidiendo disculpas a Ryoma de nuevo a la vez que el auto se encaminaba de vuelta al hotel. Habían pasado un buen rato en Kawamura Sushi –ya estaba oscureciéndose.

"Che, debería agradecerte. Me deshice de esas fanáticas bastante rápido… Pero no significa que no me debas el partido y el Ponta, ¿eh?"

Tezuka le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, antes de decidir que cualquier reproche de su parte sería altamente hipócrita. Aun así, algo acerca de este día le molestaba. Deseaba poder averiguar de qué se trataba, pero en vez de eso preguntó: "¿Cuando dejarás el hotel? ¿Irás a ver a tu familia?"

Echizen meneó la cabeza. "Mi manager agendó un montón de cosas que hacer esta semana en Kyoto, luego en Osaka después de aquí."

"¿No vas a regresar para nada?" Estaba consciente de que el joven profesional no se llevaba tan bien con su familia –nunca habiendo sido realmente cercano a su madre y aparentemente haber crecido avergonzado de su padre –pero es que rara vez permanecían tanto tiempo en Japón…

"… Pasaré los últimos dos días en el templo cuando me encuentre haciendo lo de Kanto, antes de que todos viajemos a América. Supongo. Quería reservar un hotel que estuviera cerca de la ciudad, pero mi manager no consiguió hacerlo. Demasiado ocupada programando comerciales y entrevistas con las estrellas.

Alzó las cejas impresionado por ese horario. "Eso _es_ demasiado."

Echizen sólo cruzo las piernas y observó la ciudad por la ventana."Che," se mofó. "Esa mujer es tan molesta. ¿Qué harás tú, Buchou?"

"Me iré mañana temprano," contestó. "Estaba planeando visitar la casa de mis padres esta dos semanas, para seguir con mi entrenamiento."

"Aún mada mada dane," comentó el chico con una sonrisa.

"Estoy de acuerdo. No pienso perder la próxima final," señaló Tezuka severamente.

"Yo tampoco."

El resto del viaje al hotel estuvo silencioso, y no se dirigieron nada más que un breve asentimiento cuando se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

N.A. Lamento mucho haber dejado el Drop Shot así como estaba pero no me gusta la expresión en español además de que no soy una experta en tenis como para saber si lo que investigué era correcto. Supootsu wa wakarimasen! Espero no s edesesperen y sigan conesta historia los capítulos se ponen más interesantes debido en su mayor parte a Fuji XDD amo a ese bastardo.


	3. Arrojando centavos

Capítulo 3: Arrojando centavos

La siguiente semana y media en casa de sus padres fue bastante apacible. Se puso brevemente al corriente con Atobe, pero dejó a medias su reunión con Fuji cuando el genio comenzó a pasar la mayoría del tiempo haciendo comentarios sugerentes algo subidos de tono acerca de Echizen y él. Esa experiencia fue lo suficientemente traumática como para convencerlo de no contestar ninguna de las llamadas que le hiciera Inui, así que en vez de eso se había concentrado en entrenar. Tendría dos semas de vacaciones después de eso, así que no se podía permitir holgazanear de ningún modo.

Unos cuatro días antes de su partida hacia América, recibió una llamada de Oishi. Fue algo inesperado ya que supuso que se encontraría ocupado entrenando con su compañero de dobles como preparación para el torneo.

"¿Diga?"

"Ah, Tezuka, que bueno, no contestabas hace rato y estaba preocupado de que no consiguiera hablar contigo a tiempo," hizo eco la voz familiar de Oishi por el teléfono.

"Siento mucho que esto sea algo apresurado, pero ¡recordé que no te había dado todavía los boletos de avión para el viaje de la semana que entra!"

"¿No puedes solo dármelos en el aeropuerto?" preguntó.

"Bueno, podría, pero estoy tratando de darle a todos su boletos individualmente sólo por si acaso. ¿Qué sucedería si la persona a cargo de los boletos fuera retenido por algo? ¡Entonces todos perderían el vuelo! Y, eh… me preguntaba si podríamos vernos para tomar un café. Como en los viejos tiempos, en el lugar de siempre. ¿Estaría bien para ti mañana en la tarde?"

"Si, está bien," dijo. "Pero Oishi… ¿Está todo bien? Pudiste sólo haberle dejado los boletos a mi madre. Todavía vives cerca de aquí, ¿no?"

"Ah, sí, podría… bueno, a decir verdad, me he estado sintiendo algo nervioso," admitió. "Eiji está muy emocionado por ser nuestro primer torneo, pero… sucede que uno de mis mejores amigos es todo un profesional experimentado, y esperaba que pudiera sacarle provecho a cualquier consejo que pudieras ofrecer."

"Por supuesto," le aseguró. "¿A las tres entonces?"

"Realmente lo aprecio." Su gratitud era obvia aun a través del teléfono. Tezuka resistió las ganas de sonreír. Oishi podía ser tan serio algunas veces. "¡Oh, Casi me olvido! ¿Podrías decirle a Echizen que viniera también? El suyo es el único otro boleto que me falta entregar, y no puedo lograr contactarlo para nada. ¡Nunca contesta el teléfono! O tal vez preferirías encargarte de su boleto también…"

Francamente no había esperado que _Oishi _de todas las personas siguiera molestándolo sobre el asunto –ya habían pasado casi dos semanas, ya era demasiado. Un poco más cortante de lo que era su intención le contestó, "No, le llamaré para que venga, esperando que no cree conflictos con su horario."

"¡Claro! Gracias. ¡Los veo mañana entonces!"

Respirando profundamente terminó la llamada, bobeó por unos momentos, y luego marcó al celular de Echizen. Debido a que la mayoría de los horarios de sus torneos se entrelazaban, frecuentemente agendaban prácticas juntos, así que el número se encontraba almacenado en su memoria. Tezuka sabía que su entrenador, quien fungía como su manager, no aprobaba el practicar ni socializar con su rival, pero simple y sencillamente no había ningún otro jugador del mismo nivel con el que le interesara entrenar. Además que resultaba agradable el poder hablar en su lengua natal mientras lo hacía. La única concesión a la que llegó Tezuka fue el acordar que no jugarían más de una partida mayor a un set durante la temporada –cosa aparentemente terminaría por desobedecer debido a su promesa. De todas formas Echizen no parecía quejarse al respecto, aun si frecuentemente trataba de incitar a su antiguo capitán a jugar en cada oportunidad que se le presentara. El muchacho no contaba con un instructor adecuado, a menos que contaras a su padre, así que el mayor sospechaba que esos partidos de un set eran lo más cercano que tenía a un entrenamiento.

Tezuka no entendió cual había sido el problema de Oishi... Cuando el llamó Echizen había contestado enseguida. "¿Buchou?"

"Echizen," saludó. "Oishi tiene nuestro boletos de avión. ¿Está s libre mañana a las 3?"

Se oyeron ruidos amortiguados del otro lado de la línea, y el tenista pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer protestando.

"¡No me importa!" Se escuchó decir a Echizen, como si tuviera la bocina lejos de su oído. "¡No, no pienso ir a esa! ¡Cancélala; tengo otros planes!" Después de un momento su voz se escucho claramente otra vez. "¿Sigues ahí? Sip, a las tres está bien."

"Si tienes otros compromisos…" comenzó a decir Tezuka.

"No," interrumpió Echizen. "Mi manager cree que tengo otros compromisos. Quiero descansar. Estaré ahí. ¿En dónde nos vemos?"

"En la cafetería que está a dos cuadras del McDonald's al que tú y Momoshiro solían ir. ¿Necesitas la dirección?"

"No, la conozco. Tu y Oishi iban mucho ahí, ¿no?"

"Esa misma," confirmó, algo sorprendido de que Ryoma hubiera sido tan observador, mucho más por haber recordado un detalle tan trivial.

"Muy bien. Entonces…" Se escuchó más ruido del otro lado. "Ahh, se está quejando de nuevo. Me tengo que ir. Te veo mañana."

"Adiós." Terminó la llamada y Tezuka puso el teléfono de nuevo en el cargador. Todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas de sol. Decidió que sería mejor entrenar un poco más viendo que mañana no entrenaría tanto en la tarde como había pensado.

Sorprendentemente, fue el primero en llegar a la cafetería el día siguiente. Oishi tenía la costumbre de estar temprano para todo, hecho deducible de su constante preocupación por llegar tarde. Más sorprendente aún fue el hecho de que el perpetuamente tardío Echizen fuera el segundo en llegar.

"Ey," dijo el chico a forma de saludo.

"Me alegra que pudieras llegar. Oishi no se encuentra aquí todavía, pero podemos esperar adentro," respondió Tezuka. Le complacía el hecho de que Echizen hubiera podido venir –por mucho que valoraba la amistad de Oishi, la brusquedad del muchacho era el perfecto contraste para su obsesiva preocupación por la diplomacia. Oishi raramente tenía la oportunidad de dudar de sus palabras cuando el chico se encontraba cerca.

Tomaron unos lugares junto a la ventana, Echizen frunciéndole brevemente al menú –no había duda de la falta de Ponta- antes de ordenar un chocolate caliente. Tezuka permaneció sin ordenar nada, prefiriendo esperar por educación hasta la llegada de Oishi.

"¿Cómo ha ido tu trabajo?"

"Aburrido. Preferiría estar entrenando. A este paso tu ganarás la siguiente partida, Buchou."

"No es necesario que sigas llamándome así, Echizen. Ya no soy tu capitán."

Echizen sólo se encogió de hombros, y Tezuka supo que eso no iba a detener al otro tenista. Había estado diciéndole al chico de 19 años que simplemente usara su nombre –después de todo estaban en el mismo nivel ahora- por los últimos cuatro años, más el habito había persistido a pesar de que Tezuka se lo recordaba constantemente.

Oishi pasó junto a ellos en ese momento, y Tezuka alzó su mano para dejarle saber en donde se encontraban. Mostrando una sonrisa aliviada, su amigo se apresuró, emitiendo disculpas tan pronto como se sentaba. "¡Siento haber llegado tarde! Hasta salí temprano pero quedé atrapado en el trafico y me topé con esta amable ancianita en el puesto de periódicos que seguía hablando…"

"Está bien, Oishi," le aseguró Tezuka.

"Ah, Echizen que bueno que pudieras venir. Es verdad, aquí tengo sus boletos." Buscó entre sus bolsillos antes de entregarles los sobres a ambos. Otra mesera se aproximó para tomar su orden. Parecía nueva allí, pero de nuevo, era común que el personal se hubiera renovado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí hacia ya seis meses.

"Ah, uhm, yo quisiera un café, por favor," ordenó Oishi después de dudar un poco.

"Un té verde para mí," añadió Tezuka.

"Echizen, ¿no vas a pedir algo?"

"Ya ordené."

A la mención de su nombre, la mesera hizo una pausa y los contempló por un largo tiempo, antes de sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente. "¿Echizen? ¿Cómo en Echizen Ryoma?"

"No es Ryoma. Es Ryoga," vino la inexpresiva respuesta. "No tengo idea de quién es este Ryoma que dices."

"Echizen," reprendió Tezuka.

"Oh, ehm, Soy una gran admiradora," comenzó a decir. No de nuevo. Habían tenido bastante mala suerte últimamente. "En serio quería ir al torneo en Kyoto, pero tuve que trabajar. Aunque si ví el partido por televisión. Estuvo fantástico."

"Che, sólo pude jugar así de bien por _este_ tipo." Comentó Echizen, apuntando su pulgar en dirección a Tezuka del otro lado de la mesa, su sonrisa malvada asegurándole al mayor que él estaba determinado a no sufrir esto solo.

La mesera lo miró de nuevo, antes de que lo reconociera. "Oh ¿También Tezuka Kunimitsu? ¡Qué sorpresa!"

"Tal vez debería comenzar a usar lentes, así tampoco me reconocerían," masculló el chico.

Tezuka frunció el ceño desaprobatoriamente, "Tú no necesitas lentes."

"Podrías usar lentes de sol," sugirió Oishi.

"Che. Sólo lograría verme sospechoso."

"Oh, vaya que shock," dijo sonrojándose de un color rojo brillante mientras arrugaba nerviosamente el borde de su libreta de apuntes con dedos temblorosos. "Si no les importa… podrían… es decir… aquí…"

Echizen claramente se estaba desesperando con los balbuceos nerviosos de la chica. "¡Estamos en una cita!" Anunció.

"¡Echizen!" Protestó Tezuka escandalizado.

La chica ahora estaba de un color rojo tomate. "Oh, eh… ¿Qué?... Eso es… Ah, ¡me daré prisa con sus ordenes y los dejaré solos entonces! ¡Lo lamento!" Prácticamente voló de la mesa, pero tan pronto como se alejó se juntó con otra mesera. Y las dos comenzaron a hablar animadamente junto a la caja registradora, mientras continuaban volteando a verlos con estrellitas en sus ojos.

"Je, enserio funciona de maravilla."

"No debiste haber hecho eso."

"¿Por qué no? Funcionó, ¿no es así? Solía decirles que estaba esperando a mi novia, pero lo único que lograba era que comenzaran a hacerme preguntas molestas o que comenzaran a llorar. Bueno, sólo las realmente fastidiosas. De esta forma nos dejan en paz enseguida. Eres un genio, Buchou."

"Echizen."

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos poniéndose de malas. "De acuerdo, no lo vuelvo a hacer."

"Aunque Echizen tiene razón. No hirió los sentimientos de nadie." Ofreció Oishi.

"Cierto. Parecen casi… _felices_, al respecto," remarcó Tezuka. "Creerías que se enojarían más en vez de menos, viendo que eso implicaría que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de que reciprocaran sus sentimientos."

"Yo creo que es principalmente por ESO que están felices, Tezuka," explicó Oishi. "Probablemente prefieran verte con Echizen a pensar que alguna otra chica pudo haberles ganado. Bueno, está eso y que ustedes sí hacen una linda pareja. A las fans siempre les gusta ver a sus héroes siendo felices. Y la emoción que genera la controversia es la cereza en el pastel."

"Las chicas son EXTRAÑAS, Buchou." Murmuró Echizen.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo," respondió algo mareado, para luego dirigirse a Oishi de nuevo. "Pero de todas formas, Echizen y yo no estamos saliendo. Se nos puede salir de las manos, ¿sabes?"

Para su propio asombro, el más viejo de sus amigos sólo le sonrió concienzudamente. "Enserio, no tienen por qué seguir ocultándonos estas cosas, Tezuka. Ustedes también son humanos."

Si fuera cualquier persona menos Oishi, estaría totalmente convencido de que seguían burlándose de él. Pero Oishi no era la clase de persona que disfrutara de llevar una broma hasta tal punto, especialmente no estando en privado. Como habían sido las cosas, ya le había resultado poco usual que su amigo siquiera hubiera tratado de bromear con él por teléfono. Eso podía significar una cosa solamente: que el más antiguo de sus amigos en serio sí, realmente creía que Echizen y él estaban saliendo.

Si Oishi pensaba que era verdad… ¿Significaba que el resto de sus amigos no sólo lo habían estado molestando si no que honestamente creían esto también? Inui había estado reuniendo información, ahora caía en cuenta de ello. Inui nunca, jamás juntaba datos falsos al azar.

Se sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría. Intuyendo cuál era el problema Echizen interceptó. "Está diciendo la verdad. Eso fue solo un truco para deshacernos de fans persistentes sólo por una vez. Bueno, ahora ya fueron dos veces supongo."

"Ustedes dos se avergüenzan muy fácilmente. Tranquilos. Me aseguraré de que Eiji y Momo no los molesten demasiado cuando nos reunamos en el aeropuerto el fin de semana. Todos hemos sido muy curiosos, pero les daremos su privacidad, lo prometo."

Ryoma y Tezuka compartieron una mirada angustiosa. Entonces, Echizen se encogió de hombros obviamente dándose por vencido.

Para el mayor, sin embargo, era desconcertante. Si no había sido todo sólo una broma… ¿Entonces por qué sus antiguos compañeros estaban tan deseosos por creer que Echizen y él eran pareja? Originalmente lo que le había preocupado era que su mentira hubiera sido tan descabellada como para que cualquiera pudiera ver a través de ella al instante, más todos simplemente lo habían aceptado como si lo hubieran visto venir desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué? Ni él ni Echizen – hasta donde sabía- habían dado nunca ninguna indicación en el pasado de ser gay, mucho menos sobre el estar atraídos el uno del otro.

Este era un gran problema. Su único momento de pánico en Kyoto hace una semana y media… si todos enserio lo pensaban como Oishi lo hacía, ¿de qué forma lograría convencerlos de que sólo había sido una mentira? La despreocupada indiferencia de Echizen acerca del asunto no ayudaba a su credibilidad, tampoco. Y de nuevo el otro tenista nunca se preocupaba por los rumores, y lo más probable era que ya estuviera acostumbrado a ser molestado todo el tiempo por Momo y Eiji de todas formas. Era injusto el echarle la culpa al chico por no reaccionar.

Se estaba sintiendo como un verdadero tonto ahora, por no haber tratado de aclarar el asunto en primer lugar. El concepto en si le había parecido tan ridículo que la sola idea de que sus amigos hubieran malentendido tanto la situación ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Sus viejos compañeros estaban, tan ridículo como esto le pareciera, aparentemente convencidos de que su mentira había sido real, y él no sabía cómo convencerlos de que no estaban en lo correcto –especialmente después de que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo para enterarse siquiera que sus felicitaciones e insinuaciones no habían sido nada más bromas a sus expensas, no era una situación por la que estuviera acostumbrado a pasar – por supuesto que no era para nada típico que él fuera por ahí diciéndole mentiras a sus admiradoras especialmente escandalosas como esa, así que tener que convencer a otra gente de que eran en verdad mentiras era difícilmente algo en lo que tuviera mucha experiencia. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Tan pronto como la conversación se transformó en una discusión sobre el tipo de vida que Oishi podía esperar siendo tenista profesional, Tezuka se obligó a calmarse. No había nada que pudiera decir para convencer a sus amigos, aparentemente, pero ellos serían capaces de entenderlo pronto por ellos mismos. Pasarían juntos dos semanas en el extranjero –verían con sus propios ojos que no pasaba nada entre él y Echizen, y el asunto se olvidaría.

Claro, que tratándose de los ex Regulares de Seigaku, las cosas jamás eran así de sencillas.

N.T. Siento no haber actualizado más pronto, cuando uno trabaja y al mismo tiempo tiene hermanos con los que tiene que compartir una computadora es difícil conseguir el tiempo necesario para escribir, o traducir y en este caso subir un condenado capítulo espero no se desanimen vendrán más en camino! ^o^


	4. Resistiendo las Fuerzas del Destino

Capitulo 4: Resistiendo las Fuerzas del Destino

Tezuka fue el primero en llegar al aeropuerto ese domingo. Ryoma camino hasta el reloj –el lugar designado para encontrarse- cargando sus maletas unos minutos después, con su gorra hacia abajo ocultando su rostro. Tezuka no tenía el corazón para decirle que su gorra era probablemente lo que lo hacía más reconocible para sus fans que cualquier otra cosa. Él mismo no había tenido los mismos problemas desde que había comenzado a usar lentes de contacto en la cancha y anteojos el resto del tiempo, sólo un par de admiradores entusiastas lograban reconocerlo de esta forma. De cualquier modo el aeropuerto estaba tranquilo y solo con unos cuantos viajeros de negociosos, así que nadie le estaba prestando atención a ninguno de los 2 tenistas semi-famosos.

"Echizen," saludó cordialmente.

"Buenos días Buchou. ¿Somos los primeros?"

"Eso parece. ¿Listo para dejar Japón de nuevo?"

"Jum, pareciera que acabáramos de regresar."

Sólo habían transcurrido poco más de tres semanas desde que habían llegado a Kyoto –y probablemente no serían capaces de regresar por los siguientes 4 o 5 meses con la temporada en su máximo apogeo, ya que era probable que terminaran yendo al Abierto Americano, el Francés, y Wimbledon uno después del otro, acudiendo también a pequeños torneos entre estos. Tezuka usualmente se encontraba lo suficientemente ocupado como para no sentir nostalgia, pero había veces en las que realmente odiaba el estilo de vida profesional. Afortunadamente, el tenis lo valía, y con Echizen asistiendo a más de la mitad de los eventos a los que él iba, contaba al menos con alguien con el que pudiera hablar japonés adecuadamente. Aún si su inglés y alemán eran fluidos, era reconfortante poder hablar en su lengua natal con alguien de vez en cuando. El pensaría que a Echizen no le importaría tanto este hecho, habiendo crecido en Estados Unidos, sin embargo siempre se lo encontraba al chico quejándose sobre la falta de comida japonesa y buenas tinas de baño, así que por lo menos Tezuka no estaba solo en su sufrimiento.

Hablando de sufrimiento, notó que el muchacho tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos. "¿Estás bien? Te vez cansa…"

"¡Hoi hoi! ¡Ochibi y Tezuka llegaron juntos, nya!" Eiji gritó hacia donde ellos estaban al momento de llegar al aeropuerto, interrumpiéndolo en el proceso.

"¡Eiji!" dijo Oishi susurrando frenéticamente. "¡¿Qué te acabo de decir?"

Tezuka se pasó la mano por el puente de la nariz. Había estado esperando –aunque estúpidamente- que para el momento que transcurriera el fin de semana los demás hubieran olvidado su estúpida creencia, pero aparentemente sólo se había cimentado más firmemente en sus pensamientos. Echizen apenas y torció los ojos. Hasta que pudieran encontrar otros medios de convencer a sus amigos, ignorarlos parecía su única opción. Y así todos verían que no había nada que ver muy pronto. Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

Kawamura llegó después, junto con Momo y Kaido. "¡Oi, Echizen! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Y ¿porque ni siquiera te dignaste en llamarme?"

"Lo siento Momo. Estaba ocupado."

"La historia de siempre. Ocupado con Tezuka, ¿verdad? ¡¿Qué te creías que hacías ocultándole a tu amigo algo como eso?"

"No había nada que ocultar. Eso no es cierto."

"¡¿No es cierto? ¡¿Te cacharon en la movida y piensas que ahora puedes fingir que nada pasó?"

"Hola, Kaido," interrumpió Echizen antes de que pudiera continuar la conversación.

"Fshuuuuuu." Kaido tampoco había cambiado mucho. Le echó una mirada maliciosa a su antiguo rival y fue a dejar sus maletas donde estaban las de los demás. Tezuka inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo. No estaba esperando nada más que un asentimiento como respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, la Serpiente se dirigió directamente hacia donde él estaba casi inmediatamente. Intercambiaron saludos y buenos deseos como de costumbre, y entonces, mientras todos los demás estaban inmersos en la conversación, murmuró, "Vas a tratar bien al mocoso."

Tezuka parpadeó, sorprendido por el breve rastro de amenaza oculta en su voz. No era tanto como una pregunta si no más como una declaración. ¿Acababa de advertirle Kaido sobre posibles intensiones impuras? Eso confirmaba sus sospechas de que a pesar de su áspero exterior al menos Kaido tenía un punto débil hacia su antiguo kouhai. Nunca le dio la oportunidad de corregirlo, ya que la Serpiente se esfumó casi de inmediato, aparentemente satisfecho de haber dicho su parte. Sin lugar a dudas. Hasta Kaido estaba convencido, aparentemente –era seguro el trabajo de Inui.

Fuji e Inui fueron los últimos en llegar. Fue un momento extraño, el tener a todo el equipo reunido otra vez, especialmente ya que habían pasado muchos años desde que habían jugado juntos.

"¿Nos vamos entonces?" preguntó Oishi rompiendo el momento de silencio.

"Sí, vayamos todos."

Después de eso, todo fue un remolino de caos a la hora de checar su equipaje, desaparecer para obtener comida, ir al baño y deambular por la terminal. Tezuka se encontró tomando café con Fuji quien se entretenía informándolo sobre su afición a la fotografía de vez en cuando mencionando la licenciatura en leyes que supuestamente se encontraba estudiando.

Cuando todos se juntaron en el avión una hora después, Tezuka se encontró con que su compañero de asiento era Echizen, y vanamente se preguntó si sus amigos seguían haciéndole jugarretas o era que los dioses se estaban burlando del él. No le disgustaba la compañía de su compañero de tenis… sólo que no iba a ser particularmente sencillo el convencer a sus amigos de que enserio no pasaba nada entre ellos cuando los seguían poniendo juntos de esta forma.

Aparentemente desapercibido de sus locuras, el chico dijo, "Puedes tener el asiento junto a la ventana," con un bostezo a la vez que guardaba su valija en el compartimiento de arriba.

"¿Estás seguro que no preferirías cambiar de lugar para que tu y Momo pudieran ponerse al corriente durante el vuelo?" Preguntó Tezuka, aunque de hecho si prefería la ventana –era bastante incomodo tener que levantarse a cada rato y quedarse en el pasillo cada vez que alguien quisiera ir al baño o tomar algo de entre sus cosas.

La mirada de Echizen se movió hasta el otro extremo en donde Momoshiro y Kawamura estaban sentados. Momo estaba a punto de obtener su titulo en enseñanza, y aparentemente optaría por educación física, cosa que le estaba comentando al chef en voz alta, al menos lo suficientemente alta como para que lo escucharan claramente desde donde estaban sentados. "Nah, tenemos dos semanas enteras."

Se acomodaron, con Fuji e Inui sentados en frente de ellos, Momoshiro, Kawamura y Kaido a su izquierda, y Oishi y Eiji dos asientos al frente. Después de que el avión despegara, tomó un libro que había depositado en el bolsillo del asiento de enfrente para leerlo, mientras Echizen hojeaba las revistas gratuitas, y luego comenzaba a ver la película. La comida llegó y comieron en silencio, después Tezuka reasumió su lectura aunque eventualmente comenzó a cabecear. Lentamente, a pesar del insistente ruido de las turbinas, se quedó dormido.

Despertando de un sobresalto una cantidad indeterminable de tiempo después, Tezuka casi tiró el libro que se había deslizado hasta su regazo. Ajustando sus lentes miró de mala gana a Fuji, quien se encontraba reclinado sobre su asiento en frente de él con su cámara en mano y una amplia sonrisa. El peso extra en su brazo informándole la fuente del júbilo de su amigo. Echizen al parecer también se había quedado dormido y se encontraba ahora recostado sobre su hombro.

Era bastante tentador el despertar a su acompañante, simplemente porque sabía que sus ex compañeros de equipo usarían esto como otra evidencia más de su inexistente relación. Pero al mismo tiempo, Echizen se veía apacible, y probablemente estaba exhausto después de haber pasado la mayor parte de estas dos semanas haciendo anuncios de publicidad en vez de haber descansado y entrenado después del torneo –especialmente si esas ojeras no eran alguna indicación. Tezuka era afortunado de que su actual entrenador/manager –uno que Atobe le había proporcionado- de hecho recordaba el hecho de que necesitaba descansar. La agente de Ryoma, una rubia de busto grande que su padre había encontrado, parecía pensar al chico como una especie de máquina, y si no fuera por la rejega personalidad del chico y su actitud poco cooperativa, probablemente estuviera matándose en este momento haciendo promociones en vez de estar jugando tenis. Tezuka personalmente no hubiera creído necesario el uso de un manager, pero resultó que las cosas se hacían más fáciles cuando tenías a alguien que se encargara de preparar los viajes, el hospedaje y el horario por ti. Por lo menos las cosas eran más sencillas para él. Ryoma en serio necesitaba encontrar a alguien nuevo –Echizen Nanjiro había seleccionado obviamente a esa mujer por su apariencia más que por sus habilidades.

Espirando, volteó su cabeza y siguió con su libro, dejando al joven dormir tal y como estaba. Sus amigos ya estaban convencidos así que daba lo mismo de todas formas, sería mejor que Echizen descansara. Era un viaje largo después de todo.

Llegaron a Los Ángeles esa tarde, a pesar de haber dejado Japón después del almuerzo, luego transbordaron el avión para Dallas donde el grupo tomo un transporte para que los llevara a su destino.

Se registraron todos en el mismo hotel, planeando pasar la semana anterior al debut de Eiji y Oishi socializando. Era de suponer que la pareja dorada pasaran una buena parte de ese tiempo practicando, mas todos se ofrecieron a ayudarlos a entrenar. Ni Tezuka ni Ryoma participarían en el torneo de una semana, en su mayor parte debido a que no era uno al que usualmente frecuentaran jugadores del top 30 así que parecería poco justo –sin mencionar aburrido- arrasar con el marcador sin que ninguna de sus partidas llegaran al tercer set. Eso y que Tezuka no había querido robarles el protagonismo a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Estaba seguro que su debut haría un boom en la categoría de dobles, y no quería interferir en eso como nada más que un seguidor. Echizen había estado de acuerdo, aunque sólo después de habérselo señalado.

Oishi estaba ocupado entregándoles las llaves en la recepción –todos los demás estaban demasiado cansados como para molestarse en hacer otra cosa más que irse a dormir, incluyendo a Echizen quien había pasado la mayoría del vuelo haciendo justamente eso. "Solo les quedaba una habitación para tres personas –aparentemente tuvieron demasiadas reservaciones. Inui, Kaido y Momo están en esa. El resto de nosotros tenemos habitaciones dobles. Eiji y yo, y Kawamura y Fuji estamos todos en el mismo piso. Tezuka y Echizen," dijo, entregando la última llave. "Ustedes están dos pisos más arriba, lo siento."

"¡Hoi hoi!" Exclamó Eiji guiñando un ojo, antes de que su compañero de dobles le diera un codazo.

Momoshiro y Kaido ya estaban lanzándose dardos con la mirada; el tiempo aparentemente no había hecho nada por aplacar su rivalidad. Tezuka sin embargo sintió su estomago revolverse gravemente. No era que le importara compartir habitación con el joven tenista -era de esperarse que sus amigos los pusieran en la misma habitación por las razones equivocadas otra vez.

Aún así era demasiado tarde para armar revuelo por eso, así que sin decir nada tomo la tarjeta asintiendo a su compañero. "¿Nos vemos en el vestíbulo a la 8 am?"

Se oyó un coro revuelto de afirmaciones mientras todos cansadamente se arrastraron hasta el elevador. Les dio las buenas noches mientras bajaban en su respectivo piso, evadiendo cuidadosamente los guiños de Eiji y las miradas socarronas de Fuji, para luego continuar subiendo los dos pisos restantes junto con su callado compañero.

Deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura que había en la puerta, y espero a que el seguro hiciera click para abrirla, apenas siendo capaz de contener su bostezo mientras lo hacía. Entraron al cuarto a oscuras, Echizen arrojando sus maletas arbitrariamente en el closet cerca de la puerta mientras buscaba a tientas el interruptor. Finalmente lo encontró, llenado con luz la sombría habitación, para luego desear no haberlo hecho.

Tezuka sabía que no debía haber dejado a su bien intencionado amigo la organización de los cuartos, especialmente debido al presente malentendido. Pero es que esta no era una situación que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Había sólo una cama.

Bien. Esto iba a ser incómodo.

A Ryoma parecía no importarle, y posiblemente encontrara divertido el infortunio. Caminó hacia la cama matrimonial y de un brinco se recostó en ella. "Dos Pontas. Y hamburguesas."

"Honestamente no esperaba que fuera a salirse de control así."

"Che, se aburrirán y nos creerán eventualmente," señaló el joven tenista.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" Preguntó Tezuka, no teniendo idea alguna de cual debiera ser el siguiente paso. Oishi ya había dicho que no había más habitaciones disponibles, así que sería poco probable que pudieran pedir otra habitación.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros desde donde estaba desparramado. "Es lo suficientemente grande. No me importa compartir. A menos que ronques. ¿Roncas Buchou?"

"No que yo sepa."

"Muy bien." Y aparentemente, hasta donde le concernía a Echizen, el problema estaba resuelto. Aun así Tezuka no se sentía en paz con el arreglo. Le gustaba mucho mantener su espacio personal intacto y nunca había compartido su cama con nadie –cuando sus amigos o familiares se quedaban en su casa, siempre había estado disponible un futon de repuesto, así que nunca había tenido que molestarse antes.

Meneó su cabeza como para aclararla. No era realmente un problema – sólo lo estaba haciendo uno por las jugarretas de sus amigos. Además para lo que había crecido, Echizen seguía siendo más pequeño que la mayoría de la gente, y la cama era bastante grande. Y no era como si él fuera el único que estuviera haciendo un sacrificio – el muchacho era una persona tan privada como él mismo. Hacer un escándalo únicamente haría las cosas más agobiantes.

"Puedes ducharte primero," ofreció Tezuka. Asintiendo Ryoma se levantó bostezando y se arrastró hasta el baño de su habitación, casi inmediatamente después asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

"¡Oye Buchou, hay una tina en el baño!"

La curiosidad pudo más y se dirigió al baño para inspeccionarlo con Echizen. Efectivamente, había una bañera, lo suficientemente grande como para que un adulto joven cupiera dentro cómodamente, aunque estaría un poco apretado para él. Era un combo de tina con regadera, pero Tezuka se había quedado en suficientes hoteles que carecían de esta peculiaridad como para verdaderamente apreciarla. "Inui debió de haber investigado cuando escogió este lugar."

"Che, de haber sabido hubiera traído algunas sales conmigo."

"Tengo unas que podrías usar," sugirió Tezuka, consciente del apego que le tenía su compañero a los baños y las aguas termales. El no tenía el mismo interés que Echizen, pero siempre tenía una reserva de varias sales en su mochila sólo por si acaso era tenía la fortuna de encontrarse con una suite de hotel que tuviera bañera. "Sin embargo tendrás que esperar unos minutos para que pueda sacarlas."

"Gracias, pero creo que hoy me daré prisa," Dijo rechazando su oferta a la vez que soltaba un largo bostezo.

"No te quedes dormido en la tina," le advirtió Tezuka.

"No soy tan descuidado, Buchou."

Media hora después sin embargo Tezuka se encontró a si mismo tocando la puerta. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, suspiró y probó el pomo, medianamente aliviado de que su compañero hubiera olvidado poner el seguro. Como había esperado, Echizen seguía en la bañera, con su cabeza hacia un lado y sus ojos cerrados.

"Echizen," llamó, tratando de desviar su mirada por pura modestia. Extendió su brazo para menear su hombro, y cuando eso no funcionó llenó uno de los vasos que había en el lavabo con agua fría y la arrojó sobre la cabeza del chico, disculpándose mentalmente por la brusquedad de su acción mientras lo hacía.

Eso lo despertó. Echizen escupió, parpadeó somnolientamente y finalmente pareció reconocerlo. "Buchou, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te dormiste en la tina."

"Ah, sí me descuidé después de todo," dijo con una mueca, medio saliéndose del agua. Tezuka le arrojó una toalla, tratando de ignorar su embarazo debido a la aparente falta de pudor de Echizen. No era como si nunca se hubieran cambiado en el mismo vestidor antes… pero ahora eran adultos. Tezuka no supo porqué eso había dejado una sensación extraña en la boca de su estomago, pero no se molestó tampoco en analizarla. Tarea completada, salió apresurado del baño y cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

"Lamento haber tardado tanto," se disculpó el chico cuando finalmente emergió del baño vistiendo unos bóxers de color rojo y una camisa blanca, secándose el cabello con una toalla.

"No te preocupes. Pero deberías tener cuidado de no resfriarte," respondió irónicamente, sin esperar por una respuesta antes de apresurarse a entrar al baño él mismo.

Aún y cuando fue un baño rápido, a la hora que él salió Echizen ya se encontraba dormido, tumbado encima de los cobertores. Suspirando, metió al otro tenista debajo de las cobijas, preguntándose de forma privada como fue que el chico había sido capaz de mantenerse por sí sólo a la edad de 12 durante el Abierto Americano cuando parecía incapaz de cuidarse solo a la edad de 19.

Aunque de nuevo a la edad de 12 no tenía una manager que lo estuviera mangoneando tampoco, le gritó una vocecita desde el fondo de su cabeza. Sólo se había encontrado con la mujer unas cuantas veces, pero había comenzado a desarrollar un intenso sentimiento de desprecio hacia ella. Si llegaba a provocar que su rival se retirara antes de tiempo, nunca la perdonaría.

Haciendo los cobertores a un lado, Tezuka se detuvo por un momento, asimilando la rara visión que era tener a un Ryoma completamente indefenso. Su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía sus labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba suavemente con un ritmo apacible. Era muy difícil creer que este fuera el demonio al que se enfrentaba en las canchas tan a menudamente. ¿Cómo decía él dicho? ¿Que se veían como ángeles cuando dormían?

Con un suspiro, Tezuka se dirigió a su propio lado de la cama, subiéndose cuidadosamente para no importunar al otro ocupante. No había pensado que sería capaz de de dormir apropiadamente con otra persona a tal proximidad, pero el cansancio debido al largo viaje pronto arremetió haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento minutos después.

N.T. Bien… lamento la tardanza –risas- pero verán me es imposible actualizar más rápido pues trabajo 6 días a la semana y el único día libre que tengo es el viernes por lo general en la mañana traduzco al menos 1 capítulo y en la tarde pues salgo a distraerme con mis amigos uno necesita ese tiempo de recreo ¿saben? Para liberar el estrés –suspiro- O.K. habiendo inventado esa patética excusa –nah la verdad si trabajo mucho- discúlpenme y esperen porque a partir del capítulo 6 las cosas se ponen mmm que pa' que les cuento…


	5. Sobre pensando las cosas

Capitulo 5: Sobre pensando las Cosas

Cuando Tezuka despertó a la mañana siguiente, quedó momentáneamente confundido sobre el por qué su lado izquierdo se sentía tan cálido. Buscando torpemente por sus lentes con su mano derecha en la mesita de noche, echó un vistazo hacia abajo para ver una maraña de pelo negro sobre su hombro. Ah, ahora lo entendía. Parecía ser que Echizen había terminado acercándose de algún modo más al centro de la cama durante la noche.

Aunque sabía que debía moverse, consistía una tarea difícil conseguir la voluntad para hacerlo. Resultaba bastante agradable después de todo, y no era como si sus amigos fueran capaces de verlos y malinterpretarlo todo.

Un momento… sus amigos…

Sentándose de repente, Tezuka buscó un reloj. ¡Ya eran cinco minutos después de las ocho! Había estado contando con que la siesta en el avión y el haberse dormido temprano fueran lo suficiente como para que pudiera despertarse solo a tiempo, por eso no se había molestado en poner la alarma. Había dormido durante un tiempo excepcionalmente largo. "¡Echizen, despierta! Es tarde."

"Nnnnnnnhhhnnn." El joven murmuró algo ininteligible y refunfuñó ante la pérdida de calor a la vez que Tezuka removía las cobijas y se apresuraba a ir al closet. Aunque técnicamente eran vacaciones y no había necesidad de apresurarse, a Tezuka nunca le había gustado llegar tarde, y prefería mantener su tardanza dentro de lo más mínimo posible.

Cuando salió del baño, ya vestido y arreglado, haciendo un record de 15 minutos notó que lo único que había logrado hasta ese momento Echizen había sido sentarse. Y dada la manera en la que Echizen contemplaba el vacío con ojos entre abiertos de forma inexpresiva, no estaba completamente seguro de que su compañero hubiera siquiera despertado. "Echizen."

"Claro. Mañana. Lo tengo." Bostezando, el chico se obligó a salirse de la cama y se metió al baño a tropezones, escogiendo ropa ciegamente de entre sus maletas.

Echizen de alguna manera consiguió completar su rutina en menos de siete minutos, aun cuando Tezuka había escuchado el agua de la regadera. Obviamente el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a que se le hiciera tarde y había pulido su rutina en la mañana a tal grado que podía hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo aun estando medio dormido.

De todas formas ya iban por lo menos 25 minutos tarde para el momento en el que llegaron al vestíbulo, y a Echizen todavía se lo veía malhumorado y desarreglado.

"¡Hoi hoi, Tezuka y Ochibi llegaron tarde!" dijo gritando cuando llegaron, ganándose bastantes miradas descontentas reprobatorias de otros mañaneros en el hotel. "¿Durmiendo hasta tarde verdad?" moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Tezuka apenas y resistió las ganas de cubrirse los ojos. Era demasiado temprano para soportar esto.

"¡Eiji!" Regañó Oishi.

"Ah, no se preocupen, Inui, Momoshiro y Kaido todavía no han bajado," dijo Taka consolándoos.

"Aparentemente siguen peleando," Ofreció Fuji provechosamente, sin tener que especificar quienes eran los que peleaban.

Se escuchó un teléfono, y un Echizen medio dormido, buscó entre sus bolsillos, pescó su celular, miró el número en la pantalla y rápidamente lo apagó.

Viendo las miradas curiosas que le mandaban, contestó de forma simple, "Mi manager," y lo dejó de esa manera.

Los que restaban del grupo, salieron a trompicones del ascensor unos minutos después, con Inui a la cabeza mientras Momo y Kaido se ignoraban el uno al otro testarudamente. "Buenos días a todos, ¿confío que hayan dormido bien?" La mirada del recolector de datos se posó en cada uno de ellos, y Tezuka simplemente supo que Inui probablemente estaba haciendo notas mentales acerca de sus posturas y el color de las ojeras bajo sus ojos para inferir la respuesta por sí mismo. Todos parecían comprender esto también así que ninguno se molestó en contestar.

"Bueno, ahora que todos estamos aquí, ¿deberíamos empezar?" sugirió Fuji.

"Ay, sí, ¡el día se está desperdiciando!" Anunció Momo súbitamente, agarrando a Echizen arrastrando al apenas despierto chico hacia la entrada del hotel. "¡Vamos, hay que ir a turistear Echizen! No hablo mucho inglés así que tendrás que ser mi traductor."

"Fssssshuuuuu. Idiota. "

"¿QUÉ DIJISTE SERPIENTE?"

"Pero estamos en Dallas," se quejó Echizen. "No hay mucho que ver aquí."

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mira todos los folletos que encontré en el hotel con todas estas atracciones!" Dijo el joven enseñándole orgullosamente un puñado de folletos promocionando varias recreaciones y trampas para turistas. Echizen no se veía convencido, pero dejó de resistirse.

Taka empezó a seguirlos, dudando cuando nadie más los siguió. "¿No piensan venir?"

"Ah, Eiji y yo estábamos pensando pasar esta semana entrenando para el torneo…" comenzó Oishi.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Tezuka? ¿No quieres ir con Echizen?"

"No hay necesidad de ello," respondió impasible.

Todavía le resultaba difícil el comprender que sus amigos estaban convencidos honestamente de que existía una relación ente él y el otro tenista, pero reaccionar a eso sólo parecía dar validez a sus creencias más que corregirlos. Kawamura lo miró de forma extraña, pero no siguió forzando el tema.

"Mou, ¡Oishi! ¡Estamos en Estados Unidos! ¡Debemos recorrer la ciudad!" Eiji se quejó, jalando del brazo a su compañero.

"Eiji, acordamos que haríamos eso después de que terminara el torneo. ¡Por esa razón reservamos esos dos días extra! Podemos ir a turistear entonces. ¡El entrenamiento es primero!

Inui reaccionó a eso animadamente. "¿Les importaría si observara su entrenamiento? La información que tengo sobre su desempeño en la cancha tiene por lo menos un mes de atraso."

Oishi, luciendo algo avergonzado, dijo, "Bueno Eiji y yo solo íbamos a entrenar uno a uno en la cancha hoy antes que nada, sin embargo apreciaríamos mucho la ayuda de todos más avanzada la semana."

"Ah, es entendible. Muy bien entonces, Fuji, Tezuka, ¿les importaría que los acompañe?"

"Adelante Inui," le dio la bienvenida Fuji. "Aunque sólo tomaremos el desayuno." Tezuka no recordaba haber aceptado, pero sonaba bien.

"Eso me recuerda, Tezuka, he notado que tu resistencia ha aumentado aproximadamente un diez por ciento desde los últimos 3 torneos, es esto debido a un cambio de dieta o…"

"Vamos, Inui, Tezuka está de vacaciones para variar. No hay que acosarlo ni a él ni Echizen con preguntas de ese tipo."

"Está bastante bien," interrumpió Tezuka. "Si acaso este es un descanso en el que no tengo compromisos oficiales, pero sí intentaré mantener por lo menos una rutina ligera." Además si ellos hablaban de tenis era menos probable que trataran de hacer preguntas sobre su supuesta vida amorosa.

"No te debes descuidar, ¿verdad? Como se esperaba de nuestro estimado ex capitán."

Aparentemente nunca iba a poder escapar de eso. Era disfrutablemente nostálgico en algunos aspectos, pero a veces lo hacían sentir como si todavía estuviera en la escuela. "Efectivamente."

"Vi un restaurante familiar camino aquí ayer que creo satisfacería los gustos de todos. Kawamura, Kaido, ¿nos acompañan?" Preguntó Inui.

"Fssshhhuuuu," fue la única respuesta de la serpiente mientras seguía las pisadas de su rival de por vida. Para todo lo que peleaban, los dos aparentemente nunca se cansaban de la compañía del otro.

"Ah, creo que yo también iré a ese recorrido con Momo y Echizen," se disculpó el chef. "Esta es mi primera vez en el extranjero así que… bueno, sí fuimos a Alemania, pero estuvimos ahí por tan poco tiempo que…"

"Está bien Taka, diviértete," le aseguró Fuji, despidiéndose de él alegremente. "Será mejor que te apresures o te dejarán atrás."

Así que el grupo se disperso y todos se encaminaron en diferentes direcciones. Hubiera sido lindo tener a todo el equipo haciendo algo juntos, pero habría suficiente tiempo para eso más tarde en sus vacaciones. No es como si todos pudieran entrenar de la misma forma en que lo hacían en los viejos tiempos – Takashi y Fuji no se habían mantenido al corriente con el deporte, y Kaido, Inui y Momo sólo jugaban casualmente, aunque aparentemente Kaido aun entraba a bastantes torneos locales. Sin embargo siendo este el interés que todos compartían sin lugar a dudas habría algo de tenis esa semana. Tezuka pensaba para sí que era una pena el que Fuji no hubiera seguido una carrera como profesional el mismo, y también sentía curiosidad por saber a qué nivel se encontraba Kaido estos días. Se preguntaba también si Taka aún se tornaba agresivo con sólo sostener una raqueta, dado que no había jugado desde la secundaría."

"Momo está tan emocionado por ver a Echizen de nuevo. ¿No estarás celoso o si Tezuka?" Preguntó Fuji. Sus ojos azules siguiéndolo para mirarlo fijamente.

Tezuka ignoró la pregunta, rehusándose a darle una respuesta. "¿Dónde dijiste que estaba el restaurante Inui?"

El coleccionista de datos mostraba el camino hacia un lugar de aspecto curioso localizado a un par de cuadras más adelante, pero que servía buena comida. Inui más o menos dirigió la conversación como estaba propenso a hacerlo debido a imperiosa necesidad que tenía por saber hasta el más minúsculo detalle acerca de todo –a veces Tezuka se preguntaba si no sería una clase de compulsión involuntaria- mientras Fuji continuaba haciendo varias insinuaciones acerca de Echizen a cada oportunidad disponible. Eventualmente el tenista se encontró a si mismo interrogando al devoto por la información Inui sobre el progreso de sus estudios en un pueril intento de mantenerlo distraído de la conversación entre líneas que Fuji trataba de tener con el bajita la mano.

Mientras Fuji estudiaba leyes y practicaba fotografía independiente, Inui había optado por Fisioterapia y medicina del deporte –yendo hasta el punto de hacer sus primeras unidades cuando aún se encontraba en la preparatoria, gracias a que su entrenadora de tenis había jalado algunas palancas. Siendo así, solo le quedaban dos unidades teóricas así que se estaría graduando en otro par de meses.

"Aunque me encuentro con demasiado tiempo entre las manos en este momento," confesó. "Hice unidades extras el semestre pasado y también en verano, así que estoy acostumbrado a tener una agenda llena."

"¿No puedes hacer más optativas para créditos extra?" Sugirió Fuji.

"Sí consideré eso, pero ya hice la mayoría de las que me interesaban. Y para ser honesto, últimamente he comenzado a cuestionarme la decisión de ejercer esta carrera. Mientras en si la materia es fascinante, durante mi experiencia laboral en las practicas encontré que el trabajo me resultaba poco desafiante y más bien aburrido. Estoy planeando en usar este tiempo libre para considerar las posibles alternativas."

"Estoy seguro de que encontraras algo," le aseguró Tezuka, aunque a Inui nunca necesitaban asegurarle nada, siendo la clase de persona que siempre sabía las probabilidades exactas.

Después de disfrutar un desayuno sin prisas, deambularon por las calles un rato, checando algunas de las tiendas antes de regresar al hotel. Tezuka quería leer un poco y hacer algo de entrenamiento ligero, y Fuji quería vagar por ahí y tomar fotografías del área. Inui terminó ofreciéndose para arrojarle pelotas en las canchas del hotel –Oishi y Eiji habían ido a entrenar en las del evento, las cuales estaban abiertas esa semana para uso exclusivo de los participantes del torneo. Después de un rato Fuji regresó de sus andanzas y se les unió.

Eran como eso de las 5 de la tarde cuando el grupo de turistas regresó, su llegada anunciada de nuevo por otra pelea a gritos entre Kaido y Momo. Los dos habían al menos logrado madurar al punto en el que sus peleas raramente terminaban en golpes, aunque sus escaramuzas nunca fallaban en llamar la atención.

"¡Momoshiro, Kaido!" Ladró a raíz de costumbre, apenas capaz de resistir el impulso de castigarlos con vueltas. Fuji soltó una risita desde donde se encontraba parado junto a él.

La admonición fue suficiente como para que recuperaran el juicio. "Ah, ¡hola a todos!" Gritó Momo alegremente, el altercado olvidado instantáneamente mientras la serpiente sólo encorvó los hombros. "¡Regresamos! Lamento habértelo robado todo el día, Tezuka," llamó Momo, y luego volteando a ver a su amigo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Je, ya no te apartaré de tu novio, Echizen."

Ryoma siguió con su inexpresividad. "Idiota." Se acercó de todas formas. "Buchou, Fuji."

"¿Que tal Echizen. Se divirtieron Momo y tú?" Preguntó Fuji amablemente.

"Che, estuvo bien. Aunque hubiera preferido jugar tenis."

Se escucho el temblor de una melodía en ese momento y el chico, refunfuñando, pescó su teléfono de su bolsillo y colgó sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Eso fue irrespetuoso, Echizen," reprendió, reprochándole con la mirada.

Apenas y se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente sólo era mi manager otra vez. Ha estado llamándome todo el día."

"Pero no estás completamente seguro. ¿Qué tal si era un pariente tuyo? " Probablemente no fuera el mejor ejemplo, viendo que Echizen tenía menos que una perfecta relación con su familia, aún así con un suspiro, el joven tenista comenzó a presionar botones y a checar su historial de llamadas.

"Nop, definitivamente mi manager," confirmó, metiéndose el celular al bolsillo de donde vino. No había mucho más que Tezuka pudiera decir a eso, dado que el muchacho probablemente tuviera la razón en ignorar a aquella mujer.

"Oh, creo que veo venir por allá a Oishi y a Eiji. Justo a tiempo. Inui hizo reservaciones para hoy en un restaurante Mexicano," Observó Fuji.

A decir verdad la pareja dorada se dirigía hacia donde estaban, luciendo como si acabaran de tomar una ducha. Se juntaron todos en un círculo amplio, y después de varios minutos de discusión sin propósito y de tratar de evitar que varias personas (principalmente Echizen y Kaido) comenzaran a irse por sí mismos, consiguieron que todos acordaran ir a vestirse con ropas más apropiadas y reunirse en el lobby antes de partir hacia el restaurante. Eran momentos como este en los que Tezuka extrañaba la habilidad de subirse de rango y simplemente mandarlos a todos – con un grupo tan diverso organizarse siempre daba dolor de cabeza.

Echizen se estaba abotonando su camisa cuando Tezuka finalmente regresó a la habitación. "Buchou," dijo de nuevo a forma de saludo, aunque acababan de verse apenas hace unos momentos. El chico probablemente sólo lo hiciera para irritarlo.

"Echizen. ¿Piensas usar el baño?"

Su rival sólo meneó la cabeza, vagamente indicándole que podía hacerlo

La ducha debió haber sido refrescante, mas Tezuka había pasado la mayor parte de ella preguntándose porque era exactamente que Echizen seguía empecinado en llamarlo por su título, para luego examinar porqué era que eso le molestaba. Ninguna de las respuestas ayudaron, pero al menos el agua caliente había logrado derretir algo del estrés de ese día. Enserio necesitaban disipar ese rumor rápido para que no terminara afectando todo su descanso. Seguro el hecho de que su antiguo protegido no usaba siquiera su apellido, mucho menos su nombre, ¿debería dar pista a sus amigos de la verdad del asunto?

Parecía que sólo el tiempo sacaría la verdad a la superficie. A menos que Ryoma y él escenificaran un falso rompimiento para su inexistente relación, pero no pudo ver a ninguno de los dos logrando que eso se viera para nada convincente.

Así que, en su esfuerzo para tratar de acelerar las cosas –no deseaba particularmente tener que pensar cada una de sus interacciones con su compañero de cuarto por el resto de las vacaciones, después de todo- cuando salieron a cenar esa noche Tezuka deliberadamente decidió sentarse bastantes asientos mas apartado de Echizen. El otro tenista lo miró raramente entrecerrando los ojos, mas fue distraído un segundo después por Momoshiro quien le pidió su atención para algún asunto. Honestamente, Tezuka prefería el final de la mesa donde era menos probable que fuera zarandeado por los codazos indisciplinados de Kikumaru y que Inui analizara su comida, pero se consoló a si mismo diciéndose que sólo necesitaría hacer unos pequeños sacrificios por un par de días –únicamente lo suficiente como para desestimar las locas ideas de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo- entonces no sería necesario el preocuparse de gente que malinterpretara una conversación normal o de la organización de los asientos. ¿Cómo era, entonces, posible que Echizen consiguiera manejar los comentarios constantes? ¿Era enserio así de despreocupado o acaso ellos no lo molestaban?

Esa idea se descartó un momento después, cuando Momo le sonrió a su amigo de oreja a oreja y se mofó, "Oye Echizen, ¿No deberías estar sentado junto a Tezuka? Ya sabes ahora que ustedes son…"

"¿No deberías tú sentarte junto a Kaido, entonces?" Interrumpió Echizen con un tono aburrido.

Momo escupió inmediatamente. "¡¿Qué? ¡¿Sentarme junto a esa serpiente? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Buscas una pelea, Momoshiro?" dijo Kaido bruscamente, de pronto poniéndose alerta.

"Mmm, lo siento Inui," murmuró Ryoma tomando un sorbo despreocupado de su bebida. El coleccionista de información se encontraba sentado junto a Kaido pero enfrente de Momo, y no había dudas de que le esperaba una velada de estar atrapado en medio de fuego cruzado.

Esa fue su respuesta entonces. Echizen era una especie de maestro de la desorientación. Tezuka no se encontraba sin esa habilidad el mismo pero dado que sus principales oponentes eran Fuji y Oishi… bueno, Fuji era notoriamente difícil de distraer a menos de que su hermano se encontrara de alguna forma involucrado, y Oishi estaba tratando tan desesperadamente de evitar ofenderlo que sería cruel usar tácticas turbias como esa en él. No, simplemente con establecer algún tipo de distanciamiento y manteniendo una fachada normal debía ser suficiente para sacudirse todo el malentendido de una vez por todas. A veces esta clase de problemas SÍ se resolvían por sí mismos. Al menos eso era lo que Tezuka se seguía repitiendo de todos modos.

Aún así, estaba comenzando a molestarlo –tan embarazoso e incómodo como era todo el asunto, la cosa que había comenzando a confundirlo eran las reacciones. ¿Por qué todos lo habían creído tan rápida y fácilmente? ¿Por qué a ninguno le molestaba? Todos actuaban como si fuera algo que hubieran esperado por años, y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Él y Echizen siempre habían tenido una especie de relación extraña –no era una de un capitán y un miembro del equipo, no sólo amigos, no sólo rivalidad- pero ciertamente nuca tuvo ESE tipo de connotaciones. ¿O sí?

Un mesero vino a tomar la orden, y meneó la cabeza como para liberarla de esos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento para sobrellevar la peculiaridad de su relación con el otro tenista. Además Fuji lo estaba mirando como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente, y tan paranoico como esto sonara, Tezuka no quería correr el riesgo.

N.T. Pues aquí está el otro capi jeje perdón por la tardanza pero pues fuuu esta fue una semana muy atareada… es mi primer día del maestro que me celebran! Yay por mi XDDD haha sólo que no me regalaron nada…. jaja peeeero mi mejor regalo serían reviews! A veces es muy pesado seguir escribiendo sin tener muchos comentarios pero si le agradesco a Olimka infinitamente por comentar algo aunque sea poquito jaja y siii tienes razón al decir que las cosas que le van a pasar a Tezuka los matarán de la risa por lo menos así me pasó a mi XDD

Esperen al siguiente capi!


	6. Discutiendo Rumores

Capítulo 6: Discutiendo Rumores

* * *

><p>Hehe pues ¿qué creen? Estaba yo muy contenta traduciendo este capi en mi casa teniendo sorprendentemente nada que hacer ya que me dejaron encerrada cuidando a los trabajadores que están acabando unos detalles menores de construcción y bueno después de 3 agobiantemente divertidas horas de traducir ta-da! Quedó! Wiiii y dije awww no hay que hacerlos esperar así que he me aquí actualizando entre semana y en jueves además! Fuuu no estuvo difícil el próximo me va a dar dolor de cabeza pero este Fuji hace que todo valga la pena aaa que condenado pero lo amamos XDDD bueno no los hago esperar más… Comenten porfaaaa 2 reviews por capi me harían el estrés más llevadero! ^o^<p>

* * *

><p>El segundo día de su descanso comenzó más o menos de la misma forma que el primero – Tezuka despertando tarde con su compañero adherido a su lado. Aunque, sin embargo, no habían hecho formalmente ningún plan con los otros, cuidadosamente se zafó de la cama sin despertar a su compañero, imaginándose que al joven tenista debería de permitírsele dormir hasta tarde en sus vacaciones si él así lo quería. Fue algo bueno que lo hiciera también ya que tan pronto como el salió de la ducha, se encontró con que Fuji e Inui habían irrumpido en su habitación con Momoshiro a la zaga.<p>

"Buenos días," saludó cordialmente, dejó que eso se asentara por un momento, para después preguntar, "¿Cómo se lograron entrar a la habitación?"

Fuji le enseñó una tarjeta. "Tenemos un repuesto."

Eso explicaba por que Oishi no tenía una segunda llave para ellos cuando se las estaba entregando desde el principio. Tezuka no logró deshacerse de la sospecha de que sus amigos habían entrado de esa forma esperando encontrar a sus amigos en la mismísima posición en la que se habían encontrado hace 15 minutos –especialmente si la cámara que traía Fuji no daba pista de ello. Extendió su mano expectante, comentando, "Es grosero el no tocar la puerta."

El genio con ojos azules le entregó la tarjeta con una sonrisa sosegada, pero Tezuka seguía sin poderse sentir seguro. De alguna manera, era de esperarse que la combinación Fuji-Inui fueran completamente capaces de meterse a su cuarto cuando ellos quisieran, con o sin llave.

"Ah, lo siento Tezuka, venía a buscar a Echizen con la intención de salir, pero olvidé el número de cuarto que tenían," Se disculpó Momo, "Así que le pregunté a Inui y Fuji nos escuchó y nos trajo hasta aquí…"

"Descuida. Echizen sigue dormido. Tienes permitido tratar de despertarlo."

Gruñendo, Momo fue a tratar de levantar al chico.

"¿Durmieron bien?" Pregunto Fuji. Tezuka lo ignoró.

"Me he encontrado con que las almohadas proporcionadas por este hotel no conducen a una buena postura, a pesar de ser muy cómodas. Para la gente que acostumbra a dormir boca arriba, las de espuma sería una mejor opción y ayudaría previniendo el dolor de cuello."

"Inui, en este momento no estás en la universidad."

"Pero pensé que tu Tezuka siendo un atleta profesional, estarías preocupado por este tipo de temas."

"Ciertamente deberé tomar en cuenta tu consejo, Inui," le aseguró al coleccionista de datos.

Bajaron al desayuno donde Eiji y Oishi estaban acabando de comer mientras Momo valerosamente trataba de persuadir a Echizen a salir de la cama. Debió haber accedido en algún momento ya que cuando regresó a su cuarto de hotel, estaba desierto.

Los otros se habían dispersado para jugar tenis o ir a pasear, mas Tezuka, sintiéndose raramente perezoso, optó por pasar algo de tiempo solo y ponerse al corriente con su lectura allí en su habitación. Para el almuerzo, vagabundeó un poco por las calles, y eventualmente seleccionó una cafetería que tenía una buena selección de sándwiches para comer.

Mas tan pronto como se sentó, una mujer emocionada fue corriendo hacia él. "¡Tezuka, Tezuka! ¡Hola!" Llamó, saludándolo entusiasmadamente.

Se encogió ligeramente, esperando que sus gritos no hubieran alertado a algún fan suyo que estuviera cerca de su presencia –su día de relajación estaría completamente arruinado si tuviera que deshacerse de otra Yukina. Afortunadamente, llegó a la mesa bastante rápido, aunque le faltaba el aliento. "Ah, ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Estás aquí por el torneo de la semana que viene? No te vi en la lista."

Gracias a Dios no era una fan. Era sólo la compañera de Inoue –la dama que siempre estaba tomando fotos. Estaba teniendo problemas para recordar su nombre. "Ah, sí, hola. Aunque sólo estoy aquí para ver el torneo. No voy a participar."

"¡Por supuesto! Kikumaru y Oishi van a jugar dobles en este ¿no?" Dijo animada, jalando una silla para sentarse sin su permiso. Le hizo señas a un mesero y ordenó un café y un sándwich. "Vaya, es algo lindo que todos sigan siendo amigos desde hace tanto. Inoue siempre hablaba de lo unidos que eran el equipo estrella de Seigaku."

"¿Dónde está Inoue?" Preguntó Tezuka, mirando alrededor esperando divisar al periodista que le era tan familiar.

Ella sólo se rió. "Oh, ¡no hemos trabajado juntos por años! Ahora es el editor en jefe de Pro Tennis Monthly, yo recibí una oferta para sacar las fotografías para el periódico nacional en la sección de deportes. ¡Y solía pensar que tomar fotos de partidas de tenis era difícil! ¡Es casi imposible obtener una buena toma en el soccer!"

"Ah, felicitaciones a ambos. No estaba al tanto." Había accedido a darle una exclusiva a Inoue hace más o menos un año, más como un favor ya que el periodista había estado siguiendo su carrera y la de Ryoma desde hacía mucho, pero no se le había ocurrido en ese entonces que el dúo dinámico se había separado. No era particularmente sorprendente, ya que recordaba que la fotógrafa nunca había sido exactamente lo que llamarían una entusiasta del tenis, pero después de haberlos visto a los dos asistiendo a todos sus partidos desde la secundaría hasta la preparatoria, era difícil el imaginárselos separados.

Sus órdenes llegaron y Tezuka se concentró en su comida tratando de recordar también el nombre de ella mientras hablaban amigablemente acerca del torneo venidero. Sin embargo por la mitad de su almuerzo, ella mencionó guiñándole el ojo traviesamente, "Oh, y acabo de enterarme de lo de Ryoma y tú, así que ¡las debidas felicitaciones para ustedes dos!"

Ay no, no esto otra vez. Espera… "¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de eso?"

"Ya sabes cómo es que trabaja la empresa del chisme. Inoue me lo mencionó de manera confidencial – creo que él lo escuchó de su ¿antigua entrenadora?" Inui no la había llamado a ella también, ¿o sí? ¿Qué sus amigos no tenían nada de tacto? "¡Aunque todo se me hace bastante romántico! Como sacado de una película. Por supuesto también tengo el corazón roto." Sonrió para mostrar que estaba bromeando.

"Pero, eso no es verdad." Trató de explicar. "Sólo fue una… broma." Era más fácil de explicarlo así que pasar por el rollo de detallar las circunstancias y el contexto en que había ocurrido.

Se rió. "Si tu lo dices, Tezuka. Pero sabes, aún si se mantiene en secreto ahora, probablemente vayan a haber historias pronto en las revistas, si es que no hay ya en este momento. Estoy bastante emocionada por eso yo misma," dijo no cabiendo en su entusiasmo.

Shiba, eso era. Exasperado, Tezuka respondió. "Pero el escándalo… mi carrera…" Aunque se había preocupado por eso al principio nunca creyó honestamente que tal vez tuviera que tratar de convencer a los reporteros de que todo había sido un extraño malentendido. ¡Ya era bastante difícil tratar de convencer a sus amigos más cercanos!

Parpadeando, se puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras pensaba. "Honestamente no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Siempre va a haber un par de gente retrógrada que se molestará y los tratarán fríamente, pero realmente son una minoría en estos días. ¡Si acaso, es más seguro que termine ayudando a tu carrera! Los hace exóticos, sabes. Es una especie de sana controversia –la gente querrá seguirlos más debido a eso. No que Ryoma o tu necesiten ayuda con la propaganda o para que los inviten a torneos, pero no les afecta, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Entonces ahora nos seguirán los paparazzi?" preguntó, su ceño frunciéndose más por la preocupación.

"Oh, ¡no luzcas tan preocupado, Tezuka! Ya verás que una vez que su secreto haya sido expuesto, ellos tienden a perder el interés. Se vuelven noticias viejas. Y los paparazis no son tan malos. Al menos no hasta que alcances un nivel de fama tipo Hollywood. Ustedes tal vez tendrían problemas si estuvieran en Japón pero mientras estén en el extranjero es menos probable que los agarre la muchedumbre."

Todo eso era medianamente tranquilizante… pero esto era todo un gran malentendido que estaba comenzando a salirse por completo de control. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de recibir llamadas de sus familiares demandando saber acerca de su amante secreto? ¡Esto era horrible! "Pero sabes… Echizen y yo enserio no… ¿Por qué es que nadie me cree?"

Shiba no lo escuchó, o simplemente sus palabras no se registraron. Después de unos minutos en los que trató de interrogarlo sin piedad para obtener detalles de la descubierta 'relación', se excusó a si mismo y regresó apresurado al hotel, donde pasó unos buenos veinte minutos estresándose acerca de la situación. Eventualmente, agarró su raqueta y se dirigió a las canchas, esperando que eso despejara su mente. Se quedó ahí la tarde entera, simplemente haciendo golpes repetitivos hasta que comenzó ha ponerse oscuro. Ningún tipo de soluciones a su dilema se presentaron al final de su sesión de entrenamiento, pero al menos se sentía un poco mejor.

Pocos minutos después de que limpiara la habitación y se hubiera bañado, Echizen entró a la habitación. "Hola Buchou."

"Hola." El joven jugaba con su celular, pero de pronto lo arrojó descuidadamente a un lado y se tiró sobre la cama gruñendo. "¿Tu manager de nuevo?"

"Le dije que no me hablara hasta dentro de dos semanas." Masculló. "Estoy de VACIONES."

"¿Haz pensado en contratar a alguien nuevo?"

La pausa indicaba que si, mas el chico contesto un momento después, "Aunque realmente no sé a quién mas decirle. Mejor malo por conocido*, ¿no?" Dijo arrugando su rostro levemente.

"¿No has pensado en Inui?"

Eso provocó que el chico se sentara. "¿Inui? ¿Qué no está estudiando fisioterapia?"

"Ya casi termina sus estudios en eso, pero mencionó que estaba pensando en un cambio de carrera."

Echizen bufó. "¿Cambiar tu carrera antes de siquiera empezarla?"

"Mucha gente sólo va a la universidad para descubrir que es lo que en verdad quieren hacer después. Podrías al menos preguntar. Así como están las cosas él ya hace más de la mitad de tus horarios, y su antecedentes en medicina del deporte serían útiles también. Podría incluso doblar como tu entrenador. Además ya lo conoces y él está acostumbrado a tu personalidad, y con las habilidades que tiene para organización tienes que admitir que de hecho sería muy bueno en el trabajo."

Tezuka apenas y atrapó la almohada que fue lanzada en su dirección. "¿Qué fue eso de mi personalidad?"

"Sólo fue una sugerencia. Pareciera que tu manager actual no está funcionando y bueno, Inui es sólo una de las múltiples opciones que puedo sugerirte."

"Mmmm." Volvió a recostarse en la cama, el joven no volvió a decir nada del asunto, aunque tenía una expresión meditabunda.

"Y ¿qué hiciste hoy?" le preguntó.

"Eh, Momo me arrastró hasta una sala de juegos en la mañana – no sé por qué, pero no eran muy buenas- luego nos topamos con unas canchas y jugamos tenis la mayor parte del tiempo. Je, aunque se ha descuidado. No pudo anotar ni un punto contra mi mano derecha."

"Eres un profesional," señaló Tezuka.

"Jum," fue su respuesta sin comentarios. "Y tú Buchou?"

"No hice mucho, sólo algo de entrenamiento ligero y lectura. Oh, y por cierto, vi a Shiba hoy."

"¿Shiba? ¿Quién es esa?"

"Ya sabes… ¿La fotógrafa que solía trabajar con Inoue?"

Mirada en blanco.

"¿De Pro Tennis Monthly?"

Sin reconocerla aún.

"¿La mujer pelirroja que solía animarnos y pelear con la otras chicas en los torneos de nuestra secundaria?"

"OH, esa chica."

"Si, esa chica. De cualquier forma, trató de preguntarme acerca de nuestra 'relación secreta'."

"¿Cómo se enteraría de algo como eso?"

"Aparentemente alguien ha estado esparciendo las noticias."

"Jum, probablemente sea Inui," Comentó Ryoma, sentándose.

"O esas otras fans a las que les mentiste."

"Nah, definitivamente Inui."

Nadie podía decir que el otro tenista no era perceptivo. "Parece creer que ya casi todos lo saben ahora. Dijo que podíamos esperar rumores en las revistas."

"La estúpida prensa siempre trabaja rápido. No es como si eso tuviera algo que ver con el tenis, tampoco." Echizen volvió a desplomarse en la cama sobre su espalda con un largo bostezo.

"No parece que te moleste en lo más mínimo." Observó Tezuka, de alguna forma sorprendido por la reacción indiferente.

"La pregunta es ¿por qué te molesta tanto a TI, Buchou? Fue tu idea después de todo."

"¡Es porque no es cierto!"

"¿Y que si sí fuera? ¿Estaría bien entonces?" Lo retó Echizen.

"¿Qué?" Tezuka se quedó sacado de onda por un breve instante debido a la pregunta. "Eso es irrelevante. No me gusta mentir. ¡Y es prácticamente un escándalo!"

"¿Y? No es como si tuviéramos novias a las que estuviéramos supuestamente engañando ni nada como eso. Por lo menos, yo no lo creo. ¿Tienes novia Buchou?"

"¡No! ¡Por eso fue que pasó todo esto en primer lugar!" Sabía que estaba perdiendo la calma, pero a Tezuka no le gustaba la sensación de perder el control de la situación.

"Ah, está bien entonces. Bueno, entonces no se ha hecho ningún daño, ¿si? No hay nadie que lo pueda tomar mal y que se enoje. Los tabloides se olvidarán de esto en cuanto suceda la siguiente cosa emocionante. Siempre lo hacen."

Tezuka se sentó con un suspiro. "En ese caso me alegra que hayas sido tu el que estaba ahí. No me imagino como hubieran reaccionado alguno de los otros."

"Je, eso hubiera sido gracioso. Pero no puedo verlo ocurriendo. ¿Hubiera creído alguien que podrías salir con alguien como Eiji o Inui?"

"Están bastante convencidos de que yo podría salir contigo." Y ese era exactamente el factor decisivo. Eso era lo que lo molestaba más de todo el embrollo, aún más que la potencial tormenta masiva de rumores. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Echizen? Seguro, era rivales en la cancha, y sus personalidades coincidían en ciertos aspectos… Pero ¿qué por todos los cielos era lo que lo hacía tan creíble para todos?

El teléfono se oyó de nuevo pero con otra melodía. Echizen lo aventó hasta el otro lado del cuarto. "¡Demonios! ¿Ahora está metiendo a mi padre en esto también? Vamos Buchou, hay que bajar. Los demás ya deben estar listos para ir a cenar."

"Iré en un momento," prometió, en su mayoría sólo para evitar que los vieran llegar juntos, y estimular mas allá la creciente situación fuera de control.

Aún así la pregunta se quedó rondando en su cabeza, aún a la vez que Echizen salía de la habitación. ¿Por qué es que era tan creíble? ¿Qué era lo que habían hecho para que malentendieran, aparte de esa mentirilla? ¿Qué cosa era lo que no estaba viendo?

Un tono vibrante penetró en aquél silencio. Suspirando, Tezuka cogió el celular y lo apagó sin siquiera contestar.

* * *

><p>N.T. Bueno a cerca de lo que marqué con * la frase completa es "Más vale malo por conocido que bueno por conocer" en inglés el refrán que usaron quería decir lo mismo pero pues igual lo dejaron a medias así que lo explico sólo por si alguien no le captó hehe nos vemos en el capítulo 7!<p> 


End file.
